Somewhere I could belong
by Ravenica
Summary: Raven Godefroid gaat voor het eerst naar Zweinstein, na jaren van afzondering. Deze nieuwe wereld brengt duistere geheimen over haar verleden naar boven waardoor ze niet meer goed weet waar ze thuishoort. Draco? Het gouden trio? Of is er nog een oplossing
1. Chapter 1

Even melden:  
-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K.Rowling does.  
-Dit verhaal speelt zich af op het tijdstip dat "Harry Potter en de halfbloedprins" zou moeten plaatsvinden.  
-Van de halfbloedprins zal er geen sprake zijn… mijn eigen versie!  
-Enkele wijzigingen: Lucius Malfidus zit NIET in Azkaban. De anderen wél.  
Veel leesplezier… Cassandra  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieve Velea, waarom laat je Raven niet naar mijn school komen om haar laatste jaar af te maken?"  
"Perkamentus, ik heb het je al zoveel keer gezegd. Ik wist van in het begin toen Voldemort van het toneel verdween. Dat jouw school na een tijd zijn favoriete doelwit zou zijn."

Perkamentus glimlachte toen hij, haar de naam Voldemort hoorde uitspreken. Er waren niet veel tovenaars die zijn naam luidop durfden zeggen. De meeste die hij kende, huiverden bij het horen van die naam.

"Natuurlijk, zoiets is onvermijdelijk Velea. Maar zolang ik nog schoolhoofd ben, zijn al mijn leerlingen veilig. Ik, mijn collega's en anderen zullen dit jaar voor extra beveiliging zorgen."  
Hij nam een korte adempauze en speelde met zijn baard.  
"Uiteraard tijfel ik helemaal niet aan de lessen die jij je kleindochter geeft. Want ooit was jij één van de beste docenten die Zweinstein gehad heeft. Maar ik denk ècht dat het voor Raven beter zou zijn om haar schoolleven op Zweinstein af te maken."

Raven, die het hele gesprek had gehoord, stormde nu de huiskamer binnen.  
"Ja! Alsjeblieft oma… ik zou zo graag naar Zweinstein willen gaan. Je weet hoe graag ik andere tovenaars van mijn leeftijd wil ontmoeten."

Perkamentus' ogen twinkelden.  
Raven liep in een boog om haar grootmoeder heen toen die boos naar haar keek en omhelsde toen Perkamentus, zoals een dochter haar vader zou omhelzen.  
"Fijn je te zien Raven"

Perkamentus had hier al veel geweest. Hij had nieuws gebracht over wat er op Zweinstein gebeurde, tips gegeven om Raven te onderwijzen zodat ze op het zelfde niveau als de anderen zat, en talloze pogingen om haar naar Zweinstein te laten gaan.

"Ga terug naar je kamer Raven" Gebood Velea. "Jij hoort niet deel te nemen aan dit gesprek"

Ontgoocheld keerde Raven terug naar haar kamer.  
Velea zuchtte toen ze het verdrietige gezicht van Raven zag vooraleer ze naar boven ging.  
Ze dacht na en keek uit het raam. Ze zuchtte… lang en diep alsof zou wou proberen om al haar zorgen weg te blazen. Nauwgezet, volgde Perkamentus haar bewegingen.

Even kwam de zon tevoorschijn en scheen op haar gerimpelde gelaat.  
Jaren van verborgen ongeluk waren af te lezen op haar gezicht.  
"Goed Perkamentus… ze mag gaan"  
Perkamentus' ogen lichtten op.  
"Maar ik laat haar alleen gaan… op voorwaarde dat jij er persoonlijk voor zorgt dat haar niets overkomt. Want ze is alles dat ik heb. Ik heb voor haar gezorgd vanaf mijn zoon… en mijn schoondochter gestorven zijn."  
Het werd haar even teveel en ze kon niet langer haar tranen onderdrukken.

Perkamentus nam haar handen vast.  
"Ik zal mijn best doen Velea."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven zat in haar grootmoeders kamer en kamde haar lange haar voor de reuzengrote spiegel.  
Ze wou zo graag naar Zweinstein & andere tovenaars leren kennen.  
Haar grootmoeder had haar al altijd zorgvuldig afgeschermd. De enige tovenaar die ze kende, was een ander meisje uit het dorp.

Hermelien heette ze. Soms kwam Hermelien en vertelde ze over al haar avonturen op Zweinstein. Zo wist ze bijna alles over iedereen die daar naar school ging. Ze had talloze verhalen gehoord over Harry Potter, Ron wemel en de rest van zijn familie. Over de leerkrachten, over Perkamentus en over Voldemort.

Die laatste vond ze heel interessant. Raven was een heel puur en onschuldig iemand… ze kon het maar niet begrijpen hoe een persoon zoveel mensen leed aan kon doen zoals Voldemort. Daarom juist dat hij haar zo boeide.  
Ze zag hem als een object… als studiemateriaal.  
Raven was gefascineerd door het gedrag van mensen.  
Meteen als ze iemand zag, wist ze hoe die persoon zich voelde. Ze kon het aan zijn bewegingen zien, ze kon het horen aan zijn stem en ze zag het in de ogen, want ogen zijn de vensters van iemands ziel.  
Het was haar gave dit te kunnen. Haar grootmoeder had al altijd gegrapt dat ze in de dreuzelwereld als psycholoog kon fungeren. Wat dat ook betekende.

Raven vond Hermelien heel aardig, maar ze kwam steeds minder en minder door de gebeurtenissen op Zweinstein. Daarom juist wilde ze zo graag gaan.

In de spiegel zag ze Perkamentus achter zich staan.  
"Oh hallo, ik had u niet horen binnenkomen"  
Perkamentus zweeg en ging naast haar zitten.

Ze keek in zijn ogen. Hij glimlachte en streek even over haar lange haar.  
Ongelovig staarde Raven hem aan toen ze de bekende twinkeling zag…  
Seconden gingen voorbij…  
En toch bleef ze maar in die ogen kijken, natuurlijk gebruikte Perkamentus occlumentie, anders kon ze al zijn gedachten zien.  
Maar haar hersenen werkten nu op volle toeren en begonnen allerlei redeneringen af te tasten…

Haar grootmoeder kwam binnen…  
Heel vlug liet Perkamentus de sterkte van zijn occlumentie verzwakken, heel vlug maar net genoeg.  
Raven gilde het blij uit en omhelsde haar grootmoeder innig.  
"Dankjewel oma… dankjewel dankjewel, oooh ik ben u zo dankbaar!"

Raven huilde van geluk, Velea huilde ook. Ze knikte uit dankbaarheid naar haar goede vriend Perkamentus.  
"Je koffers zijn gepakt Raven…Ga maar mijn lieve kind."


	3. Chapter 3

Al Raven's spullen werden naar Zweinstein verschijnseld.

"Gaat u mij naar de wegisweg vergezellen Perkamentus?" vroeg ze hem met een lichte smekende ondertoon  
Perkamentus had het gemerkt en glimlachte zachtjes.  
"Ik vrees dat je alleen je boeken zult moeten kopen Raven, maar ik heb wel een plannetje bij me en een lijst met al je benodigdheden. Als je wil kan ik één van mijn medewerkers je laten vergezellen. Rubeus Hagrid bijvoorbeeld."  
"Oh" zei ze wat teleurgesteld"Het zal me alleen ook wel lukken"  
Raven had niet veel zin om afhankelijk te zijn van iemand die ze niet kende.

------------

Met haar lijst in haar rechterhand liep ze door de wegisweg en vroeg zich af waar ze eerst zou gaan.

Plots dacht ze een bekend gezicht te zien die even verderop liep.  
Raven versnelde haar pas en greep de persoon bij haar arm waardoor ze abrupt stopte en bijna viel.  
De twee jongens die bij haar liepen keken verbaasd.  
"Raven!" Riep Hermelien uit. Ze kon haar ogen niet geloven en gaf haar vriendin een hele dikke knuffel. Ze lachten beiden in mekaars armen.

"Wat doe jij hier in godsnaam" Zei Hermelien met een grote glimlach, blijkbaar heel aangenaam verrast.  
"Ik kom mijn inkopen doen"  
"Hoezo, je inkopen?"  
"Ja! Ik kom naar je school! Ik ga ook naar Zweinstein!"  
"Oh, wat geweldig!" riep Hermelien uit.

Ze wist hoe Raven verlangde om naar Zweinstein te gaan. Ze voelde zich een beetje schuldig omdat ze haar de laatste tijd een beetje verwaarloosd had.  
"Ik ben echt blij je te zien, Hermelien"  
Zei Raven nogmaals en liet haar toen los

"Oh ja Raven, dit zijn mijn vrienden; Harry Potter & Ron Wemel"  
"Aangename kennismaking Ron & Harry, ik heb al veel over jullie gehoord" zei ze terwijl ze hun hand schudde.

Beide jongens staarden naar Raven al van toen ze Hermelien's arm vastgreep.  
Ze had lang zwart sluik haar, lichtbruine ogen met donkergekleurde stipjes en een klein neusje.  
Ze zag er… Aziatisch uit.  
Ze had kleine sandaaltjes aan met een fijne naaldhak, een korte zwarte plooirok en een zwart topje.

Hermelien porde Ron toen ze zag dat hij leek te kwijlen. Ron & Harry vermanden zich.

"Heb je geen zin om met ons mee te gaan?" vroeg Hermelien die ondertussen Raven's handen had vastgenomen.  
"Neen liever niet. Het is niet omdat ik niet wil, maar dit is mijn eerste keer hier en ik zou het graag eens zelf willen verkennen"  
"O, niet erg hoor. Misschien komen we mekaar nog tegen. Zoniet, dan op de trein of op school. Ik hoop dat je bij Griffoendor komt te zitten, dan kunnen we samen wat tijd doorbrengen, het is veel te lang geleden"  
"Ik hoop het ook Hermelien, dat meen ik"

Na enkele minuten namen ze afscheid van elkaar en ging elk zijn eigen weg.

Plotseling zag Raven een winkel waar op stond "Kieder & Vlek" en ging binnen.  
Het wemelde er van de mensen en de boeken lagen zo hoog opgestapeld dat ze zich afvroeg of de winkel wel een plafond had.

Ze besliste om eerst een beetje rond te kijken. Ze liep tussen alle boekenstapels en belandde in een rustiger gedeelte van de winkel waar er allemaal vreemde boeken stonden. Schreeuwende boeken, bloedende boeken… duistere boeken.  
Op vele boeken zag ze de naam Voldemort staan en kon er niet aan weerstaan om er één vast te nemen. Met trillende handen bekeek ze zorgvuldig de gruwelijke omslag.  
Ze voelde iemand in haar nek ademen en draaide zich om.

Een imposante man met een bleek gezicht en lang bleekblond haar keek haar recht in de ogen. Hij was gewaad in een zwarte satijnen mantel.  
"De boeken over Heer Voldemort zijn niet voor kleine meisjes" Dicteerde hij haar.

Vliegensvlug dacht Raven na, aangezien hij één van de velen was die occlumentie gebruikte, moest ze het maar anders zien te doen.  
Hij zei Heer Voldemort… Heer. Dan… eerbiedigde hij Voldemort..  
Wie Voldemort eerbiedigde… was hoogstwaarschijnlijk één van zijn volgelingen en dan stond er nu een echte dooddoener voor haar!

"Heer" begon ze zelfzeker "ik ben geen klein meisje. En ik geloof wel dat ik het recht heb om een boek over Voldemort vast te nemen én te lezen."

De man dacht nu ook na… Ze durfde de naam van zijn Heer uit te spreken… Hoe kon dit? Ze kon geen dochter van een dooddoener zijn want anders had hij haar wel al lang herkend. Maar ze leek gefascineerd door het zware boek die in haar kleine handen lag. 'dit zou interessant kunnen zijn' dacht hij bij zichzelf, en besloot het slim te spelen..

"Mijn verontschuldigingen jongedame, Lucius Malfidus is de naam"  
"Raven… Raven Godefroid"  
Ze stak haar hand uit, die hij met gratie vast nam en er zijn lippen op drukte, iets wat Raven helemaal niet verwachtte.

"Ik neem aan dat u hier boeken komt kopen om naar Zweinstein te gaan?"  
"Ja." Raven had helemaal geen moeite om met vreemden te praten. Ze voelde wanneer ze op haar hoede moest zijn en wanneer niet. Deze man was misschien wel een dooddoener, maar hier kon hij toch niets proberen.  
"In welke afdeling zit u? Mijn zoon gaat ook naar Zweinstein, hij zit in Zwadderich"  
"Oh, ik ben nog niet ingedeeld. Ik heb jarenlang les gekregen van mijn grootmoeder, maar dit jaar heeft Perkamentus haar eindelijk kunnen overtuigen om mij naar Zweinstein te laten gaan."

"Zo, zo. Dan zal je mijn zoon hoogstwaarschijnlijk wel leren kennen op school. Ik moet nu gaan, mijn vrouw wacht op mij bij Madame Mallekin. Het was mij een hele eer u te hebben ontmoet Raven"

En zo snel als hij achter haar was komen staan, liep hij terug weg. Ze keek tussen de boeken door en zag dat een jongeman met even blond haar, maar een nog bleker gezicht achter Lucius naar buiten liep.

Even later had ze haar boeken betaald en zette ze haar zoektocht in de wegisweg verder.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven had ondertussen al alles gekocht dat ze nodig had. Nu nog even langsgaan bij madame Mallekin.  
Toen ze naar binnen ging, zag ze dat madame Mallekin nog met een klant bezig was.

Een paar minuten later was het haar beurt.  
Zoals dat altijd het geval was bij madame Mallekin, werd Raven zeer hartelijk ontvangen.  
"Goedemiddag jongedame, wat kan ik voor u doen?"  
Raven legde tot in de details uit wat ze precies wilde. Hier en daar bracht madame Mallekin enkele wijzigingen aan en gaf haar zoals ze altijd deed, advies over de nieuwste modekleuren en trends.  
Raven kocht terwijl ze daarwas nog wat kleren voor in haar vrije tijd.

"Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit al gewaden voor u heb aangemeten, jongedame"  
Raven legde het hele verhaal uit en toen ze uitverteld was, had madame Mallekin alles klaar. Raven betaalde en ging naar buiten met grote zakken.

Ze besloot nog even rond te lopen.  
Heerlijk, vond ze het om in de late zomerzon rond te lopen tussen al die mensen. Alles voelde wat raar aan, maar toch bevrijdend omdat ze voor het eerst na al die jaren in afzondering geleefd te hebben, nu plots in een grote menigte kon lopen.  
Plotseling zag ze een donker zijstraatje met aan de muur een verroest bord waarop stond… Verdonkeremaansteeg.  
In de verte zag ze donkere figuren een lugubere winkel binnenstappen.

Raven werd nu heel curieus… Zou ze…

"Hoi Raven!"  
Geschrokken keek Raven om & zag een opgewekte Hermelien staan.  
"Hallo opnieuw, heb je al alles gekocht dat je nodig had?" Zei Raven rustig en hoopte dat Hermelien niet doorhad dat ze bijna de Verdonkeremaansteeg ging inlopen.  
"Ja hoor, natuurlijk. Maar eerlijk gezegd zocht ik je"  
"Oh ja? Waarom?"  
"Wel Perkamentus heeft een uil gestuurd waarin er stond dat je met ons meemoet"  
"Mee moet naar waar?" vroeg Raven niet-begrijpend.  
"Naar het Nest! Je mag bij de familie Wemel blijven logeren, Harry logeert daar en ik ook. Perkamentus vond het een goed idee, en zo kunnen we samen naar het station morgen. Het wordt super! Zo kan je kennismaken met iedereen!"  
"Ben je zeker dat de familie Wemel het niet erg zal vinden? Ik bedoel maar, ik ben een compleet vreemde, en nu moet ik plotseling bij hen logeren!"  
"Ja hoor, dat ben ik zeker. Mevrouw Wemel kijkt er zelfs naar uit je te zien. Je zal zien, de Wemels zijn een hele warme en aardige familie."  
"Ok dan!" zei Raven vrolijk en volgde Hermelien die zo vlug mogelijk van de Verdonkeremaansteeg weg wilde.

Het nest--------------

Ondertussen had Raven al kennis gemaakt met de Wemels. Nuja een deel toch, Arthur, Molly Ron & Ginny, toen ze nog in de wegisweg waren.  
Toen ze in het nest aankwam ontmoette ze Bill & zijn verloofde Fleur & Fred en George Wemel.  
Net zoals Hermelien haar verzekerd had vond ze iedereen aardig, zelfs Fleur vond ze aardig.

Aangezien mevrouw Wemel nog niet klaar was met het eten besloten Harry, Ron, Hermelien & Raven buiten een wandeling te doen.  
"Het is hier heel mooi & gezellig Ron" Hij dacht dat ze een grapje maakte.  
"meen je dat nu?"  
"Ja écht… hier buiten is het heel open en heb je een prachtig ongestoord zicht op de zonsondergang van op dit punt. En je familie, je familie is zo warm en hartelijk. Je beseft niet hoe gelukkig je bent!"  
Ron die niet stilstond bij Raven's situatie kon zijn mond niet houden  
"Ach ja, mijn moeder zaagt, mijn vader is geobsedeerd door dreuzelvoorwerpen, mijn twee broers hebben een fopshop en mijn kleine zusje is een jongensmagneet. Eerlijk gezegd ben ik ze soms liever kwijt dan rijk hoor."

Verbijstering was van Ravens gezicht af te lezen. Hermelien gaf Ron een harde duw in zijn zij.  
Hij keek verontschuldigend naar Hermelien toen hij het doorhad.

Arme raven, dacht Harry. Hij wist maar al te goed hoe ze zich voelde. Hij had zijn ouders ook op jonge leeftijd verloren. Hij sloeg zijn arm rond haar. Raven keek hem dankbaar aan.

Al gauw hoorden ze een bulderende stem die riep dat het eten klaar was.

In de keuken van de Wemels was het een echt festijn. Er was eten in overvloed en iedereen maakte plezier. Ze lachten om de moppen van de tweeling en de domme uitspraken van Ron.  
Raven had nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt. Voor het eerst voelde ze echt hoe het was om een grote familie te hebben.  
Ze keek naar Harry, hij glimlachte… hij wist precies wat ze dacht.

Na het eten besloot mevrouw Wemel om muziek te maken, in plaats van de borden te wassen.  
Het was heel aanstekelijke muziek en iedereen deed poging om mee te dansen. Er werd veel gelachen. Nu en dan gleed er iemand uit over een betoverde plastieken banaan die de tweeling op de grond hadden gelegd. En wanneer dit gebeurde gierde iedereen het uit, vooral toen ze zagen dat het Fred zelf was die viel.

Het begon al laat te worden en Arthur Wemel stuurde iedereen naar bed. Want morgen moesten ze er vroeg uit om naar school te gaan. Het zou waarschijnlijk weer een hectische ochtend worden. Godzijdank waren alle koffers al gepakt.

--------------

Die avond kon Raven niet slapen. Ze was veel te zenuwachtig om naar Zweinstein te gaan, dus besloot ze om wat buiten in de tuin te zitten.  
De open vlakte achter het huis baadde in het blauwe maanlicht. De vogels zongen zachtjes hun lied.  
Ze rustte languit in het gras en keek naar de sterrenhemel.

Zouden mam en pap me nu kunnen zien? Dacht ze… Zouden ze samen tussen alle andere sterren zitten schitteren?  
Ik hoop dat ze trots op me zijn dat ik nu eindelijk naar Zweinstein ga, zoals zij gedaan hebben. Zij zaten in Griffoendor… ik hoop dat ik daar ook zal zitten. Net als Harry, Hermelien, Ron & Ginny.

Plotseling landde er een uil op haar buik met een gelige envelop.  
Ze aaide de uil nog even voordat hij wegvloog.  
Rustig opende ze de verzegelde envelop en las de brief.

Lieve Raven,  
Hoe gaat het met mijn kleinkind?  
Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat met je… maar eerlijk gezegd ben ik daar vrij zeker van.  
Het is allemaal zo snel gegaan, het was zo'n kort afscheid.  
Nu je voor het eerst in je leven weg voor een lange tijd weg zult zijn,… ben ik tot een conclusie gekomen.  
Ik had je al veel eerder naar Zweinstein moeten sturen.  
Het spijt me Raven dat het zo lang duurde eer ik dat besefte. Kan je het mij alsjeblieft vergeven?  
Ik was gewoon doodsbang om je te verliezen, dat ik je bij mij hield zodat ik je kon beschermen.  
Perkamentus heeft er goed aan gedaan om mij te overhalen. Je bent een jonge vrouw geworden, en het heeft geen zin om je van de wereld af te schermen. Er zal wel altijd gevaar op de loer liggen, maar het is beter dat je voorbereid bent. En ik weet dat je niet de verkeerde dingen zult doen… daar heb ik het volste vertrouwen in. Je moet niet te zenuwachtig zijn voor de eerste schooldag (ik weet maar al te goed dat je zenuwachtig bent). Ik geloof in je Raven, vergeet dat niet. Ik geloof in je… alles komt in orde.

Veel liefs,  
je oma Velea.

p.s. (je zou een oud mens gelukkig maken mocht je zo nu en dan eens een brief sturen).

Raven voelde een last van haar hart vallen, en besloot naar binnen te gaan om nog enkele uren te slapen.


	5. Chapter 5

De ochtend verliep soepeler dan normaal. Aangezien iedereen zijn hutkoffers had gepakt, was er niet echt veel dat men nog kon doen.  
Er zouden 2 auto's van het ministerie komen om de familie op te halen en terug naar huis te brengen.  
Uit veiligheid legde Arthur uit. Na de gebeurtenissen het voorbije jaar, en alle onverklaarbare dingen die in de dreuzelwereld gebeurden, was iedereen extra voorzichtig.

Raven werd gewekt door Hermelien, die op haar beurt Ginny wakker maakte. Ginny toonde Raven de weg naar de badkamer zodat ze een douche kon nemen.  
De douche deed haar deugd en leek als het ware haar zorgen weg te spoelen.  
Eens afgedroogd deed ze een zwarte broek aan en een zwart T-shirt aan.  
Ze haastte zich naar beneden om de ketting die van haar moeder was aan te doen.  
Ze had overgelukkig geweest toen haar oma haar die ketting cadeau deed voor haar 15e verjaardag.  
Het was een grote robijn die zodanig geslepen was, dat hij de vorm van een roos aannam.

Fleur leek een speciaal zintuig te hebben, als het over juwelen ging en sperde haar ogen open toen ze de prachtige ketting zag.  
"O Raven! Waar 'eb jij die ketting gekocht? Iek wiel die ook! 'Ij is prachtig"  
"Deze ketting was van mijn moeder. Papa heeft de robijn zo laten slijpen voor haar, omdat rozen haar lievelingsbloemen waren."  
"O, 'oe romatisch. Bill, iek wiel ook iets laten slijpen voor ons 'uwelijk. Niet in 'et rood, dat past niet bij mijn ogen." En zoende toen haar verloofde.

Ginny mompelde iets als "huur dan toch een kamer" toen ze voorbijliep. Gisteren had niemand, en daarmee worden Molly, Hermelien & Ginny bedoeld, een probleem over Fleur gemaakt. Iedereen feestte gewoon met iedereen.  
Maar nu het tijd was om naar school te vertrekken, was Fleur voor hen weer die opgetutte pop die niets anders deed dan een monoloog voeren over haar nakende huwelijk.

Mevrouw Wemel bulderde dat iedereen zich naar buiten moest haasten omdat de auto's elk moment konden arriveren.  
Iedereen nam afscheid, of toch poging tot van de 2 achterblijvers, Bill & Fleur.

En toen de laatste persoon het huis uit was, kwamen de auto's net aan. Fleur blies nog een laatste kushandje richting de vertrekkende auto's.  
Harry, Ron & Raven zwaaiden enthousiast totdat Fleur & Bill volledig uit het zicht verdwenen waren.

Eens op het station aangekomen werd er zoals gewoonlijk afgesproken wie met wie door het hek van perron 9 ¾ zou lopen. Elke groep die passeerde werd vergezeld door een schouwer, tot ergernis van sommigen.  
De schouwer die Harry vergezelde was gelukkig een vriendelijke vrouw.  
Even later kwam nu de rest ook op het perron te staan.  
Iedereen nam afscheid van Mevrouw en Meneer Wemel.  
Molly Wemel kon een paar tranen niet onderdrukken. Meneer Wemel hield haar dicht bij zich.

Vanaf het moment dat er afscheid werd genomen van de Wemels, ging ieder zijn eigen weg.  
En Raven stond alleen.  
Ze had helemaal geen idee waar iedereen naartoe was, en begon een klein beetje angstig te worden. Moest ze nu alleen op de trein stappen en een coupon zoeken?

"Moederziel alleen, Raven?"  
Ze draaide zich met een ruk om.  
"Een beetje wel Lucius. Ze zijn allemaal naar hun vrienden toe, en ik weet niet waar ze zijn."  
"En wie is "ze"?"  
"Perkamentus heeft me opgedragen om bij de Wemels te logeren. Zo heb ik Harry & Ron leren kennen. Hermelien woont bij mij in het dorp, dus we kenden mekaar al."  
Lucius snoof… De Wemels waren bloedverraders.  
"Raven, hier ben je, ik zocht je—" Harry onderbrak zijn zin toen hij besefte met wie Raven stond te praten.  
"Harry Potter" Zei Lucius minzaam  
"Lucius Malfidus…" zei Harry. Hij voelde de woede vanbinnen opborrelen.  
"Een snotaap van jouw leeftijd hoort mij als Meneer Malfidus aan te spreken."  
Harry besloot om er niet veel woorden meer aan vuil te maken.  
"Kom Raven, Ron & Hermelien hebben een coupon gevonden."  
Hij wilde haar meetrekken, maar Lucius was hem te vlug af.  
Hij had haar rechterhand genomen en drukte er zijn lippen op, zoals hij die keer in Kliederen & Vlek had gedaan.   
"Veel succes op Zweinstein, Raven"  
"Dankje Lucius"

Toen Raven uitgesproken was, trok Harry haar mee in de trein, in de coupon waar Ron & Hermelien zaten.  
Vlug vertelde Harry wat hij gezien had, Raven voelde zich ongemakkelijk.  
"Wat had dat te betekenen? Ken jij Lucius ofzo?"  
"Ik heb hem gisteren in Klieder & Vlek ontmoet."

"Hoezo ontmoet? Is hij tegen je beginnen praten?  
"Ja… Ik had een boek vast over Voldemort en…" Raven legde uit wat er gisteren in Klieder en Vlek was gebeurd.  
Iedereen luisterde aandachtig.

"Lijkt me allemaal heel onschuldig, als je weet wat je doet. Maar wat deed jij met een boek over Voldemort in je handen?" Vroeg Hermelien  
"Nou… het zit dus zo. Ik ben… al zeg ik het zelf, sorry als ik nogal verwaand overkom, een heel puur iemand… en ik kan het maar niet begrijpen hoe een persoon zoveel mensen leed aan kon doen zoals Voldemort. Daarom juist dat hij me zo boeit.  
Voor mij is Voldemort een object… studiemateriaal.  
Ik ben gefascineerd door het gedrag van mensen.  
Als ik iemand zie, weet ik hoe die persoon zich voelt. Ik zie het aan de bewegingen, ik hoor het aan de stem, en ik zie het in de ogen.  
Ik zou het kunnen omschrijven als een gave."

"Raven… vertel me dan eens… wat voel ik nu?" vroeg Hermelien onderzoekend.  
"Ik zal het in je oor fluisteren Hermelien."  
Raven boog zich voorover en fluisterde een minuut lang in Hermelien's oor.  
Toen Raven terug op haar plaats zat, keek iedereen naar Hermelien die er nu verschrikkelijk rood uit zag en wat zat te giechelen.  
"Je hebt gelijk…je hebt een gave." Zij Hermelien stilletjes toen ze nog meer begon te blozen.

Raven lachte geamuseerd. Hermelien lachte nu ook… ze wist dat haar geheim veilig bij Raven was.


	6. Chapter 6

De trein vertraagde en iedereen besloot zich om te kleden.  
'Kom kijken Raven' Harry was uit de coupon gelopen en stond nu aan een raam.  
Raven's mond viel open van verbazing.  
Ze zei helemaal niets…ze bleef kijken naar het prachtige kasteel… Zweinstein was in zicht… en het was mooier dan ze ooit had durven dromen… het was in één woord betoverend.

Toen de trein stopte, holde iedereen de trein uit. De eerstejaars werden van de rest gescheiden.  
Ondertussen was Raven opnieuw haar vrienden kwijt, en wist ze niet waarheen.  
'Ga jij maar met hen mee' Raven draaide zich om. Wie had dat gezegd? Ze bleef rondkijken… niets te zien. Even dacht ze een witte schim tussen de mensen te hebben gezien. Maar ja, ze kon zich vergist hebben.  
Toch besloot ze zoals ze had gehoord, om de eerstejaars te volgen.

Al gauw had bijna iedereen de eiken deuren van het kasteel bereikt.

Zoals gewoonlijk schitterde de hal door het vuur van de vele fakkels.  
De vier tafels van Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw, Griffoendor & Zwadderich stroomden vol.

Toen Hagrid de Opptertafel vervoegde, wist iedereen dat alle eerstejaars het meer waren overgestoken.

En zo kwam professor Anderling de Grote Zaal binnen met achter zich een lange rij eerstejaars. Raven liep wat nerveus achteraan.  
Ze kon wel door de grond zakken van schaamte toen ze in een rij voor de Oppertafel moest staan, met haar gezicht naar de overige leerlingen.

Toen de sorteerhoed stond, waar hij moest staan. Begon hij zijn zelfverzonnen lied.  
Op het einde van het lied, vulde de Grote Zaal zich met een daverend applaus, iedereen was tevreden omdat de hoed voor 1 keer een redelijk kort lied had gezongen.

De eerste naam werd geroepen, 'Asrax, Lily'  
Harry moest meteen denken aan zijn eigen moeder, god wat mistte hij zijn ouders nog steeds.

De sorteerhoed dacht even na en riep toen: 'Huffelpuf'

De hele Huffelpuf tafel klapte luid en verwelkomden hun nieuwste aanwinst hartelijk.  
De eerstejaars werden allemaal verdeeld over de 4 tafels. En ondertussen zat professor Anderling al aan de letter "G".

Raven voelde dat het bijna aan haar was. Het moment was aangebroken.

'Godefroid, Raven'

Met wankele benen liep ze naar het krukje en zette de hoed op haar hoofd, die gelukkig niet over haar hoofd zakte zoals dat het geval was bij de meeste eerstejaars.

Harry, Ron, Hermelien & Ginny luisterden aandachtig. Allen hoopten vurig dat hun nieuwe vriendin bij Griffoendor zou komen. Hermelien was er bijna 100 van overtuigd dat dat het geval zou zijn.

Raven hoorde een stem in haar gedachten. 'Zo, zo, Raven Godefroid. Hmm, het is vrij duidelijk bij welke afdeling je thuis hoort. Ik heb vele jaren geleden je ouders in Griffoendor ingedeeld.'  
Raven voelde het aankomen, een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.  
Iedereen zag hoe de sorteerhoed zijn "mond" opendeed en bulderde: 'Zwadderich'

Haar vrienden uit Griffoendor konden hun oren niet geloven. Zwadderich? Hoe kon dat nu? Raven leek helemaal niet op de andere zwadderaars, ze was levenslustig en maakte anderen gelukkig.  
Ze was misschien wel geboeid door het duister, maar dat wilde nog niet zeggen dat ze er een deel van moest uitmaken.

Raven zelf geloofde het ook niet. Haar ouders hadden in Griffoendor gezeten, wat deed zij dan in godsnaam in Zwadderich? Dit had ze echt niet verwacht. Met benen die nog meer wankel waren dan daarstraks, liep ze verdoofd naar de tafel van Zwadderich, waar ze verwelkomd werd door een overdreven luid applaus. Ze zag een lege plaats en ging er gaan zitten.

'Welkom Raven' Zei een diepe, haast dreigende stem.  
Raven draaide haar hoofd naar rechts en keek nu recht in 2 grote grijze ogen. Meteen toen ze in de ogen keek, voelde ze allerlei emoties die van die persoon kwamen. Ze zag pijn, verdriet, en het duistere teken.  
Toen hij haar verbijsterde gezicht zag, gebruikte hij occlumentie en blokkeerde hij zo zijn gedachten.

'Dat had je niet mogen doen' zei hij  
Raven herkende hem als de jongeman die achter Lucius liep in Klieder en Vlek.  
'S..sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling. Het gebeurt… vanzelf, als ik iemand in de ogen kijk.'  
'Ik geloof zelfs, dat je dingen gezien hebt, die je niet mocht zien.'

Hij schoof nu nog dichter bij haar en hield haar middel vast met zijn linkerhand.  
Draco's vrienden hielden zijn daden nauwlettend in het oog.  
'Je kunt zien dat je niets, maar dan ook niets van wat je gezien hebt aan je domme Griffoendor vriendjes vertelt. Of ik zweer, dat dat je laatste woorden zullen zijn.'

Raven knikte.

Haar hersenen liepen terug op volle toeren, en ze was al lang uit de roes waarin ze verkeerde. Zij was nu in een afdeling terechtgekomen met kinderen die afstammen van duistere tovenaars. Ze kon ze maar als vrienden houden, voor zolang ze nog in Zwadderich zat.

'Mijn naam is Malfidus, Draco Malfidus'  
'Godefroid, Raven Godefroid' Net zoals zijn vader, wist Draco haar hand te strikken en er zijn lippen op te drukken… 3 seconden langer dan zijn vader.

Patti keek vol walging en snoof. Korzel en Kwas lachten geamuseerd.  
Draco stond op om naar de vertrekken van de Zwadderaars te gaan.  
Zodra hij opgestaan was, volgde iedereen hem.  
Raven echter, bleef achter en greep zo haar kans om nog even bij Hermelien te gaan zitten. Enkele eerstejaars van Griffoendor bekeken Raven met een schuine blik toen ze de zwartharige Zwadderaar zagen opstaan en bij de beroemde Harry Potter ging zitten.

'Raven! Oh ik vind het zo oneerlijk dat je in Zwadderich zit.' Uitte Hermelien meteen  
'Ja ik ook, ik ben zo teleurgesteld. Ik had zo met m'n hele hart gehoopt om met jullie in Griffoendor te zitten. Maar het lot besliste anders'

'Ik heb je zien praten met Malfidus. Heeft hij iets gezegd over ons misschien?' Ron keek haar onderzoekend aan  
'Neen, helemaal niet, waarom misschien?'  
'Ach.. zomaar'  
'Mensen… der is iets dat ik wil vragen'  
'Vraag maar' antwoordden ze allen in koor  
'Ik begrijp best wel als het antwoord negatief is hé. Maar nu ik in Zwadderich zit… willen jullie nog vrienden zijn met mij?' Raven keek naar de grond en schuifelde wat met haar voeten.  
'Maar natuurlijk Raven!' Hermelien was die eerste die haar omhelsde, gevolgd door Harry & Ron.  
Het maakt niet uit in welke afdeling je zit, vrienden blijven we!  
Raven glimlachte… ze wist dat dit trio voor een lange tijd, haar trouwste vrienden zouden zijn.


	7. Chapter 7

De volgende ochtend stond Raven vroeg op. Ze had besloten om voor het ontbijt, haar grootmoeder een brief te schrijven en naar de uilenvleugel te gaan, waar haar uil zat.

Raven zocht een plaatsje naast de massieve haard in de leerlingenkamer en begon er te schrijven.

Liefste Oma,  
Dankjewel voor de brief die je gestuurd hebt. Ik was inderdaad zenuwachtig, maar toen ik je brief las, ging alles veel beter.  
Zweinstein is prachtig, ik heb nog nooit zo'n mooi kasteel gezien. Bent u hier ook naar school geweest? Want over uw schoolleven hebt u eigenlijk niet veel verteld.  
Natuurlijk vergeef ik het u, dat u zo lang gewacht hebt om mij naar hier te sturen, ik begrijp uw standpunt en ik weet dat het is omdat u mij graag ziet.  
Er is iets gebeurd… heel onverwachts.  
Ik ben ingedeeld in Zwadderich grootmoeder. En ik begrijp niet zo goed waarom. U weet dat ik geboeid ben door het duister, maar nooit heb ik er een deel van willen uitmaken. Ik ben eerlijk gezegd wel een beetje bang oma, bang dat ik iets verkeerd zou doen. Weet u waarom ik in Zwadderich ben terechtgekomen?  
Ik denk aan je, Raven.

Raven herlas de brief en verzegelde hem. Nu pas zag ze dat er iemand in de zetel zat.  
'Goeiemorgen, Raven'  
'Goeiemorgen… Draco'  
Draco staarde naar de brief in haar handen.  
'Ga je mee?'  
'Naar waar?' vroeg ze, helemaal uit de lucht gevallen.  
'Ik neem aan dat je naar de uilenvleugel moet?' nog steeds naar haar brief starend.  
'Ja'  
'wel dan, waar wacht je dan nog op, ik moet daar ook heen'.

In een mum van tijd had Raven alles bijeengeraapt en liep ze door het portretgat met Draco.

Ze voelde dat hij terug occlumentie gebruikte.  
Zonder iets te zeggen en zonder haar aan te kijken, bood hij haar zijn arm aan.  
Ze nam zijn arm aan en liep zo verder naar de uilenvleugel.

Zouden alle Malfidussen zo hoffelijk zijn? Dacht ze. Lucius had bij hun eerste ontmoeting spontaan haar hand gekust, Draco heeft hetzelfde gedaan en nu had hij haar zijn arm aangeboden. Plots dacht ze aan de dingen die Hermelien in het verleden over Draco had verteld.  
Raven werd enkel zo behandeld omdat zij… een puurbloed tovenaar was.

Toen ze de uilenvleugel binnenkwamen, kwam er een bruine uil aangevlogen en landde op Raven's arm. 'Goeiemorgen Wolfram'  
De uil liet zich gewillig over zijn hoofd strelen en keek tevreden naar zijn meesteres met zijn goudgele ogen. Raven toonde hem de brief. 'Wil je deze brief naar oma brengen?' Wolfram maakte een zacht krassend geluid toen Raven hem eerst nog iets lekkers gaf, vooraleer hij met de verzegelde brief wegvloog.

Iets verderop stond Draco met zijn uil. Raven's mond viel open van verbazing, ze had nog nooit zo'n prachtige uil gezien. Het was een grote pikzwarte uil, met grote felgroene ogen.  
'Mag ik hem even strelen?' zei Raven, maar net ietsje te laat, want de uil vloog weg.

Draco zei niets en verliet de Uilenvleugel. Raven volgde hem. Zoals daarstraks, werd er geen woord gezegd, maar Draco bood deze keer zijn arm niet aan. Raven besloot dan maar een beetje te kijken naar de vele portretten die rechts van haar hingen.  
'He Draco, heb je daarstraks dat schilderij gezien met al die lijken?'  
Maar toen ze naar links keek, stond Draco niet meer naast haar. Hulpeloos keek ze rond zich, maar hij was nergens te bekennen.  
Raven besloot dan maar alleen verder te lopen naar de Grote Zaal.

'Goeiemorgen Raven' riepen haar vrienden van Griffoendor in koor.  
'Goeiemorgen' glimlachte ze hen toe, en zette zich aan de Zwadderich tafel naast Benno Zabini.  
'Goeiemorgen schoonheid'  
Raven lachtte  
'Goeiemorgen Zabini'  
'Ik heb je vanochtend zien vertrekken met Draco'  
'Ja dat klopt, is daar iets mis mee misschien?'  
'Neen, natuurlijk niet. Maar wat ik me wel afvraag is wat jullie gedaan hebben.'  
Zabini nam 2 broodjes en gaf er 1 aan Raven.  
'Dankje. We zijn gewoon naar de uilenvleugel gegaan omdat we beide een brief moesten versturen. En toen we naar de Grote Zaal liepen, was hij plotseling verdwenen. Weet jij soms waar hij is?'  
'Je moet je geen zorgen maken over Malfidus. Hij moest waarschijnlijk nog iets afhandelen. Je ziet hem wel in de les.'

En Zabini had gelijk. Draco was net op tijd voor de les Kruidenkunde en kwam naast hem zitten.  
Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij Raven naast Hermelien zitten en fluisterde toen iets in het oor van Zabini.  
De les was saai en ging vrij traag voorbij.

Ondertussen hadden de uilen hun brieven afgeleverd.

Ten huize Malfidus-----------

Lucius zat in zijn kantoor de brief te lezen die zijn zoon hem had geschreven.

Vader,  
Er is een nieuw meisje bijgekomen in Zwadderich, en ze zit in mijn jaar. Raven Godefroid heet ze. Na het sorteren kwam ze naast me zitten en keek ze recht in mijn ogen. Op de een of andere manier zag ze mijn gedachten en herinneringen. Ze heeft slechts enkele dingen gezien, want ik heb daarna occlumentie gebruikt.  
Vormt zij een bedreiging en moet ik haar uitschakelen? Op dit moment hou ik haar te vriend, en daarmee bedoel ik, dat ik haar behandel zoals u mij geleerd hebt. Zoals een volbloed Zwadderaar behandeld moet worden. Maar ze lijkt goed overeen te komen met Potter, Griffel en Wemel.  
Ik wacht op uw orders, Draco.

Zorgvuldig legde hij de brief op zijn bureau en nam een vel perkament.  
Hij doopte de veer in een pot groene inkt en begon te schrijven.

Draco,  
Ik weet wie Raven Godefroid is, ik heb haar in Klieder & Vlek ontmoet, waar ze een boek over Heer Voldemort in haar handen had. Het is niet erg dat zij die dingen gezien heeft. Ik wil zelfs, als je er van overtuigd bent dat je een tijdje met haar alleen zal zijn, dat je occlumentie opgeeft, en haar alles laat zien. Ik ben trots te weten, dat je haar behandelt zoals ik je geleerd heb. Je handelt juist. Ik heb haar geanalyseerd bij onze 2 ontmoetingen, en ik heb haar achtergrond onderzocht. Ze is een heel uniek persoon, en ze is haar titel van volbloed meer dan waard. Alleen heeft ze helemaal geen afkeer voor modderbloedjes, spijtig. Ik wil dat je haar vertrouwt maakt met het duistere. Ik weet zeker dat ze niets zal doorvertellen, want daar zal jij wel voor zorgen. Concentreer je op Raven, en niet meer op die andere.  
Ik zal je op de hoogte houden over de Duistere Heer.  
Je vader, Lucius Malfidus.

Lucius gaf de brief terug mee met Fenrir, en vertrok naar het hoofdkwartier van Voldemort.

Lucius stapte een oud vervallen huisje binnen. 2 dooddoeners hielden de wacht. Ze knikten beiden kort naar Lucius, en op vertoon van het Duistere Teken op zijn arm, deden ze de massieve deur open die leidde naar het ondergrondse verblijf van voldemort.  
Er leek maar geen eind te komen aan de draaitrap.  
Na een vijftal minuten moest hij nogmaals zijn Duistere Teken tonen, en ging hij de vertrekken binnen. De grot was verdeeld in verscheidene compartimenten. Speciale plaatsen om vloeken te oefenen, dodelijke dranken te maken en Duistere Voorwerpen te bewaren. In het laatste compartiment, zat Voldemort Vuurwhisky te drinken met Bellatrix, Lucius' schoonzus.

'Heer Voldemort, Bellatrix' Hij groette hen beiden op een beleefde manier, ook al had hij een hekel aan Bellatrix.

Bellatrix lachte spottend.  
Voldemort merkte het op en was er niet mee gediend.  
'Verlaat ons Bellatrix, en vergeet de deur niet dicht te doen' beval hij haar.  
Zwijgend verliet ze de kamer. Een rilling ging over haar rug. Na al die jaren, was ze nog steeds niet die ijzige dode stem van Voldermort gewend geraakt.

'Vertel mij, Lucius. Wat heb je mij te vertellen?'  
Voldemort keek met zijn slangachtige ogen naar Lucius en ontblootte zijn gelige tanden.

Lucius begon meteen te vertellen over Raven Godefroid.

……….

Lucius en Voldemort zaten al een tijdje te praten en Bellatrix begon ongeduldig te worden. Ze ging aan de deur staat en probeerde mee te luisteren. Ze hoorde de ijzige stem spreken.

'Zij moet dood. Anders zullen we haar nooit kunnen bereiken. Ze moeten van elkaar gescheiden worden… door middel van de dood. Ze zal ons ten goede komen Lucius, luister naar mijn woorden. Ze lijkt me heel waardevol. Maar ze is als een ruwe diamand. En ruwe diamanten moeten geslepen worden. Ik zal haar laten slijpen totdat ze perfect is. Ik dank je voor deze informatie Lucius. Zeg je zoon dat hij binnenkort zijn "beloning" zal krijgen.'  
'Dank u Heer Voldemort'  
Lucius ging net afscheid nemen en opstaan, maar deed dat niet toen hij zag dat Voldemort naar de deur staarde en zijn toverstaf ernaar richtte.

Voldemort prevelde een spreuk waardoor de deur openvloog en Bellatrix, die stond te luistervinken, languit op de grond viel.  
Onhandig stond ze recht… angst stond af te lezen van haar gezicht.

'Zo-zo Bellatrix, wat geeft jou het recht om van je Heer af te luisteren?'  
Zonder haar antwoord af te wachten riep Voldemort 'CRUCIO'  
Bellatrix vloog tegen de muur en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. De pijn van de Crucio-vloek brandde doorheen haar hele lijf. Na enkele minuten zakte ze bewusteloos ineen op de grond.

Lucius keek niet eens naar haar toen hij afscheid nam van Voldemort en ging toen terug naar huis.


	8. Chapter 8

Velea stond buiten in haar tuin. Het was een grote tuin, gevuld met de meest uiteenlopende soorten bloemen. Bloemen in alle lengtes, kleuren, vormen, en met elk een speciale eigenschap. Velea hield veel van haar bloemen en kwam altijd tot rust in haar tuin. Maar deze keer niet….  
Haar handen trilden toen ze probeerde haar uitgebloeide Clematis te snoeien.  
Ze haalde nogmaals de brief uit haar paarse schort.  
Met tranen in haar ogen herlas ze elk woord dat erin stond.

--------flashback----------

Ding-dong

Een vijftigjarige vrouw met kort blond haar liep rustig naar de deur en deed hem open.  
Twee mysterieuze figuren in een lange kapmantel stonden op de drempel.  
De vrouw was helemaal niet geïntimideerd door de twee personen en zei rustig.  
'Goedenavond, kan ik iets voor jullie doen zo laat op de avond?'

Geen antwoord. 'jammer' zei ze en maakte aanstalten om de deur terug dicht te doen.  
Vanaf dat moment ging alles heel snel.  
De grootste persoon duwde zo hard tegen de deur, dat de vrouw tegen de muur knalde. 'Uit de weg Velea' Zei een diepe stem en riep luidkeels 'Crucio'

Een gestommel was hoorbaar uit de woonkamer, waar de tweede schim ondertussen was.  
'Laat mijn familie met rust! Neem mij!' Een jongeman van rond de dertig had zijn toverstok getrokken en deed teken naar zijn vrouw om weg te lopen.  
Ze leek verward, maar toen ze de vastberaden blik van haar man zag, liep ze richting de kinderkamer waar haar pasgeboren dochter lag.

Helaas. De tweede schim was ondertussen al binnengekomen en riep 'Detentio!' Lange touwen kwamen uit zijn toverstok en wikkelden zich rond het koppel.  
De eerste schim draaide zich om en gebood Velea naar hem te komen.  
Velea gehoorzaamde.  
'Breng het kind!'  
Haar gezicht verbleekte…'Nu!' brulde de eerste schim ongeduldig.  
'Niet doen moeder! Geef hem ons kind niet! Red haar! Ze heeft nog een heel leven voor de boeg!'

Velea stond nog steeds te twijfelen in de woonkamer.  
'Als je haar niet geeft..' Begon nu de tweede schim. 'Dan vermoord ik je teerbeminde zoon en schoondochter'.

'Velea… ik smeek het je. Doe het niet. Ze is veel waardevoller dan ons!'

De twee schimmen riepen luidkeels tegelijkertijd 'Crucio!' richting de vrouw.  
Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Haar schreeuw was een schril, angstaanjagend geluid dat sneed door merg en been. De vrouw verloor het bewustzijn, maar werd nog steeds rechtop gehouden door de dikke touwen.  
'Neen… Cassandra, mijn lieve Cassandra.' De man huilde. Hartverscheurend smeekte hij zijn moeder om hun dochter te redden.

'Stephane… ik wil je stom gehuil niet meer horen. Straks krijg ik nog medelijden!' zei hij sarcastisch. De twee schimmen lachten. 'Silencio!' De jongeman kon nu niets meer zeggen. Het was nu allemaal aan Velea. Ze keek een laatste maal naar de twee schimmen die nu hun kap afdeden.  
Ze herkende hen als de dooddoeners Arduin en Rodolphus van Detta.

Velea wist niet meer wat te doen. Ze ging uiteindelijk naar de kinderkamer.  
Haar zoon was op gelucht en ging ervan uit dat ze hun dochter ging meenemen en weglopen.  
Maar na enkele minuten, stond Velea terug in de woonkamer met haar kleindochter.  
Een klein meisje van 2 maanden oud, gewikkeld in een lichtblauw dekentje. Bruine, haast Aziatische oogjes, maar lichtblond haar en een klein neusje. Ze verkeerde in een rustige slaap, niet wetend dat de dood boven haar hoofd hing.

'Geef Raven maar hier' zei Arduin.  
Velea gehoorzaamde. Hoe kon het toch dat dooddoeners zoveel wisten over iedereen, vroeg ze zich af.  
Haar hand gleed in haar keukenschort. Haar hand omklemde haar toverstok, ze moest iets ondernemen. Velea was een tovenaar met veel ervaring door haar leeftijd, maar ze wist vanbinnen dat ze het nooit zou kunnen halen tegen twee dooddoeners. Één dooddoener, zou doenbaar zijn.  
Raven werd wakker, en keek recht in de pikzwarte ogen van Arduin.  
Ze huilde niet, ze bleef met een rustige uitdrukking op haar kleine gezichtje naar Arduin staren.

De twee dooddoeners hadden niet in de gaten wat Velea ging doen. 'Exforcia!'  
Een heldere oranje lichtstraal raakte Rodolphus. Rodolphus had verwacht dat hij een intense pijn zou voelen… maar dat gebeurde niet. De oranje lichtstraal uit de toverstok bleef met hem verbonden.  
En plots voelde hij het… Alle energie werd uit hem onttrokken en verzamelde zich vliegensvlug in een grote oranje bol voor zich.  
De bol schoot vooruit en ging richting de toverstok van Velea.  
Velea lachte tevreden. 'Wie het laatst lacht, best lacht! Ik zal nu al je krachten hebben, en er is niets dat je kunt doen om ze terug te nemen!'

Toen gebeurde, wat Velea nooit had durven denken…  
In een mum van tijd, had Arduin Raven omhooggehouden en werd ze opgeslorpt door de oranje bol.  
De verbinding met Velea's toverstok werd verbroken… verstijfd bleef ze staan en keek naar haar kleindochter, binnenin de oranje bol, die nu op twee meter van de grond zweefde.

Arduin hielp Rodolphus met rechtstaan, woedend bulderden ze beiden 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Het hele huis daverde… Velea zag hoe Stephane en Cassandra hand in hand, nog steeds vastgebonden, het leven lieten.

Met de overige kracht die Rodolphus nog had, prevelde hij een toverspreuk, waardoor het duistere teken boven Velea's huis verscheen.

De oranje zwevende bol verdween & Arduin was net op tijd om haar op te vangen.  
Hij keek naar het kleine wezentje… ze had pikzwart haar gekregen.  
Hij en Rodolphus lachten. 'Oud wijf! Dat had je niet voorzien hé. Jouw lieve onschuldige kleindochter, heeft nu mijn duistere krachten in zich. Zie maar, ze heeft al mijn zwarte haar!' zei Rodolphus 'Ik voel me een vader' Hij barstte in lachen uit.  
'Ik hoop dat je beseft dat dit nu geen onschuldig kind meer is. Ze is nu een van ons!'

Arduin liep met Raven in zijn armen naar Velea. 'Hier… je kleindochter.'

Buiten hoorden ze enkele mannenstemmen. 'Hier is het! Haast jullie! Anders komen we te laat en kunnen we ze niet meer te pakken krijgen!'  
'De deur is gesloten!'

'Je doet met Raven wat je wil. Vergeet niet… als die schouwers die nu aan je deur staan, te weten komen dat ze Rodolphus krachten bezit, ze haar waarschijnlijk ook zullen willen vernietigen.'

'ALOHOMORA!' tierde een van de schouwers. Met 5 stormden het huis binnen.  
Toen ze de woonkamer bereikten was het al te laat… de dooddoeners waren verdwenen.

'Is alles in orde met u mevrouw?'  
Velea antwoordde niet. Ze keek naar haar kleindochter en dacht bij zichzelf…Wees maar niet ongerust kleintje, je geheim is veilig bij mij. En ik zal ervoor zorgen, dat die duistere krachten van jouw, nooit naar boven komen.

--------einde flashback----------

Velea viel op haar knieën en begon hartverscheurend te huilen. Ze huilde, en schreeuwde van onmacht. De pijn die ze jarenlang in haar hart droeg kwam nu pas naar boven. Eerder kon ze de pijn er niet uit laten. Ze moest sterk zijn voor Raven… want Raven wist de waarheid niet. Raven had al zo vaak geprobeerd de waarheid te vinden door Velea stiekem in de ogen te kijken… maar ze had nooit ver genoeg kunnen komen.  
Velea had zo hard gewerkt, zo hard gewerkt om ervoor te zorgen dat Raven niets met het kwade zou te maken kunnen hebben. Er was wel die interesse van Raven voor Voldemort. Velea had zich doodgeschrokken toen Raven dat vertelde. Maar gelukkig kon Velea die interesse beperken. Maar nu… al haar werk had voor niets geweest. Raven is in Zwadderich terechtgekomen… en nu is het te laat. Misschien… misschien kon ze Raven nog helpen door haar het grote geheim te vertellen…  
Neen… dit geheim neem ik mee naar mijn graf!

En Velea bleef tussen haar prachtige bloemen liggen… huilend om het verleden en om wat er komen ging.  
Haar bloemen konden haar geen rust brengen.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco had gegrinnikt toen hij 3 weken geleden zijn vaders' eerste brief had gekregen. Raven had hem gevraagd wat er zo grappig was.  
Hij had niets geantwoord en slechts dichter bij haar geschoven aan tafel..  
Dichter… net niet tegen haar… maar dicht genoeg om haar, zijn aanwezigheid te laten voelen.  
Net genoeg om haar te intimideren met zijn duizelingwekkende warmte…  
Hij wist dat ze het had gevoeld… elke vezel in zijn lichaam wist het.  
Draco was de enige Zwadderaar, die op dat moment zo dicht bij haar zat, en de tinteling op haar lichtbruine huid zag… al was het voor enkele seconden.  
Het was er; en Raven zou binnenkort van hem zijn.

De voorbije weken; had hij veel tijd met haar doorgebracht. Iets wat onvermijdelijk was aangezien ze samen veel les hadden. Maar na enkele dagen, ging ze steeds naast hem zitten tijdens de lessen, en was Zabini genoodzaakt om naast Hermelien te zitten. Tot grote ergernis van Ron.

Draco leerde dat Raven geen doorsnee Zwadderaar was… Zij was anders.  
Ze lachte vaak met de meest kleine dingen, en hij moest eerlijk zeggen; het werkte aanstekelijk. Vooraleer hij het wist, begon hij spontaan mee te lachen. De hele klas had zich omgedraaid.  
Gelukkig was hij erop getraind om zich serieus te kunnen houden en besloot hij slechts te lachen als hij alleen met haar was.

Telkens hij met haar in de gang liep, rustte haar kleine hand op zijn gespierde arm. Hij voelde zich nog trotser dan gewoonlijk.

"He…Raven?"  
"Ja Draco?" zei ze toen ze naar hem opkeek… haar greep op zijn arm versterkte.  
"Ik vrees dat ik je alweer moet alleen laten. Ik moet iets afhandelen" zei hij aarzelend.  
De teleurstelling was af te lezen van haar gezicht.  
"Zal ik je vanavond dan niet zien in de leerlingenkamer?" vroeg ze hem smekend.  
"Neen… maar misschien… Zou je morgen met mij naar Zweinsveld willen gaan? Enkel jij en ik?" Draco kreeg de woorden "sorry" niet over zijn lippen dus besloot hij het anders aan te pakken.  
"ja… graag.."  
Draco kwam dichterbij haar… zachtjes liep Raven achteruit, maar besefte dat ze nu tegen de muur leunde.

"Ik zal je morgen wel komen halen… blijf gewoon in de leerlingenkamer…ok?"  
Fluisterde hij in haar oor.  
Een rilling ging over haar hele rug. Opnieuw zag hij de bekende tinteling op haar huid… maar ditmaal ging het niet weg.  
Hij ging met zijn hand door haar haar. Zijn gezicht was nu nog maar enkele centimeters van het hare verwijderd. Hij zag dat ze haar ogen sloot…  
Het was nu slechts een kwestie van seconden.. en…

"Sorry!" Zei ze vlug en probeerde weg te lopen.  
Ze was al enkele meters ver, maar Draco had haar ingehaald en haar ruw tegen de muur geduwd.  
"het woord "sorry" is niet goed genoeg voor mij. Ik neem liever… zoveel ik kan…. En wat ik wil"  
Draco kuste haar vol op de mond. Zijn ogen waren gesloten… Raven's ogen niet.  
Ze keek nog steeds verbaasd naar de 2 gesloten ogen. Het duurde echter niet lang… of zij sloot nu op haar beurt de ogen… en begon langzaam zijn kus te beantwoorden.

Zijn ene hand hield nog steeds haar rechterarm tegen de muur gedrukt, terwijl de andere hand haar bij haar middel nam en dichter tegen hem trok.  
Het was Draco die de kus beëindigde.  
"Waarom liep je weg Raven?"  
"ik… ik dd..a-"

"Shhhtt… mijn liefste. Ik weet waarom…ik weet dat je bang was!… geef het maar toe. Je was bang.. niet om mij te kussen. Maar van mijn duistere zijde. Je was bang dat je je aangetrokken zou voelen tot mijn duistere zijde. Maar nu is het te laat. Nu weet ik… nu voel ik… nu schreeuwt elke vezel van je lichaam het uit… Jij… mijn liefste, voelt je aangetrokken tot de duistere zijde… Zeg het me als ik verkeerd ben"  
Draco keek haar recht in de ogen en liet haar rechterarm los.  
Vooraleer hij wist wat er gebeurde… had ze hem gelijk gegeven…  
Door haar armen rond zijn nek te slaan en die zachtjes te masseren.

Zachtjes bracht ze haar gezicht dichter bij het zijne… klaar voor een volgende kus.  
De tweede kus was passioneler dan de andere. Raven werd dichter tegen Draco's lichaam gedrukt en voelde hoe zijn hart wild tekeerging tegen haar borst. Ze vroeg zich af of hij haar hart ook kon voelen.  
Ze ging helemaal op in de kus… ongehoord kreunde ze even toen ze zijn volle tong voelde. Wat onschuldig begon… evolueerde in een duizelingwekkende passie.  
Geen van de twee dacht eraan om er nu mee op te houden.

Draco had nu eindelijk wat hij wilde, en Raven voelde zich bevrijdt.  
De gevoelens die Draco bij haar opriep voelden zo intens aan. Het was net alsof ze van een lange reis thuiskwam. Alsof ze allerlei verdoken gedachten nu kon loslaten. Ze verwelkomde met open armen de duisternis die Draco omsloot… ze wist dat ze er een deel van ging uitmaken… Maar het kon haar niets schelen. Zij had haar Draco.  
Jaren werd ze van het duister afgeschermd… en was ze een volgelinge van het licht. Maar pas nu was ze compleet…  
Het gemis was voorbij, en diep binnenin wist ze… dat het kiezen voor het duister voorbestemd was… toch voor nu.

Ze beëindigden de kus tegelijkertijd en keken nu in elkaars ogen.   
"Ik moet nu gaan… Morgen kom je alles te weten…" zei hij  
Raven begreep niet goed wat hij bedoelde.  
"Morgen krijg jij toegang… tot dit hier" Hij nam haar hand en legde het op zijn voorhoofd. Daarna kuste hij haar vingertopjes en liep weg.

Verdoofd keek ze hem na totdat hij om de hoek gelopen was.

Zware voetstappen naderden achter haar.  
"Wat doe jij hier nog zo laat juffrouw Godefroid!"  
Raven keek recht in de gitzwarte ogen van haar afdelingshoofd.  
"Goedenavond Professor Sneep. Ik ben op weg naar de leerlingenkamer."  
"Alleen? Want als ik het mij niet vergis, zag ik uit de verte iemand de hoek omslaan … wie was dat?"  
"Draco Malfidus, Professor"  
Sneep's gezicht vertoonde geen tekenen van woede… alleen een grijns op zijn lippen.  
"ga jij maar naar de leerlingenkamer … je hebt geluk dat ik geen punten aftrek juffrouw Godefroid"  
Raven knikte eerbiedig en ging weg.  
Sneep daarentegen… volgde de weg die Draco had genomen.  
Raven dacht de woorden "Raven…dood…. Draco…beste vriend..Lucius" zachtjes te horen… maar besloot dan maar dat het waarschijnlijk een vergissing had geweest.  
Toen ze zich een laatste maal omdraaide was hij al uit het zicht verdwenen.


	10. Chapter 10

In de leerlingenkamer stond Draco te wachten op Raven. Ze was al 5 minuten te laat.  
Ongeduldig streek hij met zijn handen door zijn lange witblonde haar.  
Hij had de mantel aan die hij voor zijn 17e verjaardag had gekregen.  
Het was een zwarte mantel met op zijn borst een zilveren slang geborduurd.

Eindelijk hoorde hij gestommel op de trappen.  
Raven ging traag de trap af en keek Draco recht in de ogen. Ze had een lange zwarte mantel die langs de grond sleepte en rond de kap afgewerkt was met een soort grijs-blauwe wolvenpels.  
Haar haar was opgestoken, enkel 2 losse krulletjes kwamen tevoorschijn voor haar gezicht, net naast haar donkerbruine ogen.

Toen ze voor hem stond, nam hij haar hoofd in zijn beide handen vast en gaf haar een kus.  
Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht toen hij haar losliet.

"Laten we gaan" zei hij, lichtjes gebiedend en nam haar bij haar middel.   
De geur van zoete Kamperfoelie drong zijn neus binnen. Hij hield zoveel van die geur, maar wist niet waar hij ze moest plaatsen.

De weg naar Zweinsveld verliep heel sereen; Draco & Raven liepen dicht tegen elkaar in het zachte zonlicht.

"Hé Raven! Wacht even!"  
Draco & Raven draaiden zich om; het was Hermelien.  
"He Hermelien alles goed met je?"  
"Ja hoor Raven, en met jouw?"  
Hermelien knikte kort naar Draco en zei kordaat "Malfidus"  
Draco grijnsde "Griffel" zei hij, verbaasd over zijn eigen woordkeuze. Het was een hele poos geleden, dacht hij, dat hij "Griffel" zei in plaats van "modderbloedje".

"Ben je hier alleen?" vroeg Raven.  
"neen, nuja, eigenlijk wel ja. Ron & Harry zijn al in Zweinsveld, we hebben afgesproken in de drie bezemstelen. En ik had beloofd me te haasten."  
"Ga dan maar, ik wil je niet langer ophouden"  
"ja ok dankje, veel plezier jullie twee!"  
"Doeeii Hermelien! De groetjes aan Harry & Ron!"

Maar Hermelien had die laatste zin al niet meer gehoord, want ze was aan een immens tempo weggelopen.

"ze lijkt het zo goed op te nemen?"  
"ja… ik had haar eigenlijk al een beetje voorbereid" Raven bloosde  
Draco lachtte alleen maar, nam Raven stevig bij haar middel en maakte aanstalten om verder te wandelen.

Het was herfst en de prachtig gekleurde bladeren van de bomen vulden het landschap.  
Zweinsveld werd overspoeld door al de leerlingen. De meesten zaten ergens in een winkel of cafeetje.  
Draco liet Raven alles zien, het Krijsende Kot, Bernsteen en Sulferblom, Madame Kruimelaar´s Tearoom, Zonko´s Fopmagazijn, het Postkantoor, Voddeleurs Couture, Zacharinus´ Zoetwarenhuis, Pluimplukkers Verenwinkel, De drie bezemstelen en als laatste de Zwijnskop.

Daarna trok hij haar een smal en donker straatje in; het rook er naar rotte vis.

"We zijn er bijna

Toen Raven en Draco uit het straatje kwamen gelopen, waren ze op een open plein terechtgekomen.

Voor hen stonden er 5 bankjes, een fontein, enkele bomen en 1 grote rozenstruik in het midden van het plein.

Hij nam haar mee naar het verst gelegen bankje en plofte er zich neer.

"Raven" zei hij en naam haar kleine handen vast. "Ik ga je dingen laten zien… dingen die je nog nooit gezien heb, en nergens anders zult te weten komen. De waarden die mij zijn doorgegeven, van generatie op generatie… mijn familie, mijn naam. Maar… wat je ook zult zien… zijn de plichten… de wetten. Die mijn vader mij gegeven heeft… de duistere plichten van heer Voldemort.  
De duistere zijde, is mijn leven Raven… al altijd geweest. Het is niet het leven dat ik gekozen heb…"

Draco leek even te aarzelen, een oud verdriet was af te lezen van zijn gezicht.  
Raven keek hem vragend aan… hij kon niets meer zeggen. Hij kon het niet aan om de woorden uit te spreken.

Brutaal nam hij haar gezicht vast en plaatste het enkele centimeters van het zijne, zodat ze recht in zijn grijze ogen keek. Zijn handen trilden.  
"Zie het zelf Raven…"

Even werd Raven door angst overmand, maar zijn vastberaden blik gaf haar nieuwe moed.  
Langzaamaan voelde ze hoe de kracht van zijn occlumentie afnam.

Plotseling werd ze overspoeld door allerlei emoties. Zijn herinneringen & gedachten flitsen voor haar ogen.  
Ze zag geweld, pijn, bloed, moord, het duistere teken… Voldemort.  
Raven voelde zichzelf verzwakken door al de zwarte en negatieve energie die ze ervoer.  
Ze had ondertussen zich aan Draco vastgeklampt om rechtop te blijven zitten.

Hoe verder ze in zijn gedachten drong, hoe donkerder de sfeer was.  
Draco had al veel meegemaakt in zijn jonge leven. Ze leerde dat onder zijn vermomming er een gebroken jongetje zat opgesloten.  
Ze voelde een immens medelijden tegenover hem.  
Opeens zag ze het… een lichtpunt in zijn herinneringen… de sleutel waarom hij na al die jaren niet ineengestort is. Een moment van geluk… vele jaren geleden… een lang vergeten moment.

------  
Het was een zomerse avond… de bloemen stonden nog steeds in volle bloei, de zon ging langzaamaan onder en goot een aangename gloed over het hele landschap… de geur van kamperfoelie hing in de lucht.  
Op een afgelegen weide zat Narcissa met haar zoontje te spelen. Hij was 1 jaar oud en verzot op alles dat bewoog. Telkens er een vlinder voorbijvloog, probeerde hij die te vangen met zijn kleine handjes… maar de vlinders waren hem te vlug af.  
Vertederd keek Narcissa naar haar zoontje. Een gezonde jongen, met een mollig gezichtje, grijze ogen en witblonde haartjes.  
Achter Narcissa klonk er een zacht geritsel in het lange gras… een paar seconden later was ze gehuld in een grote schaduw.  
Langzaamaan stond ze op en draaide zich om… Haar lange blonde haar bewoog sierlijk mee met de zachte avondbries.  
"Lucius" fluisterde ze.  
Haar man nam haar in zijn armen en gaf haar eerst een simpele kus op haar blanke voorhoofd, om haar daarna vol op haar zachte lippen te kussen.

Lucius hield op toen hij zijn zoon zag met uitgestrekte armen. Zachtjes brabbelend dat hij bij zijn vader wou zijn.  
Meteen hief Lucius zijn zoon op en hield hem dicht bij zich.   
"Draco… mijn zoon, mijn vlees en bloed… erfgenaam van ons geslacht Malfidus. Trots vervult mij, als ik naar je kijk. Je zult later een machtige tovenaar zijn… dat weet ik. Jouw lot staat in de sterren geschreven. Kijk naar deze weiden, bossen, velden... dit alles; dit alles is van jouw. Jij, bent mijn zoon, en je verdient het beste."

Lucius stopte even toen hij voelde hoe Draco met zijn kleine handjes over het duistere teken op zijn arm streek. Bitterheid was af te lezen van Lucius' gezicht.  
"Ja Draco… ook dat is voor jouw. Nu ben je nog te jong om het te begrijpen, en ik verzeker je dat je het ook nooit zult weten. Maar alles wat ik voor de Duistere Heer doe… doe ik voor jouw. Elke dag dood ik modderbloedjes en dreuzels… niet alleen omdat ik ze haat; maar ik doe het omdat ik van je hou mijn zoon… Ik hou van je".  
Narcissa omhelsde haar man en kuste teder Draco's vingertjes. Lucius nam zijn toverstok en toverde een paarse vlinder tevoorschijn die op Draco's arm ging zitten… hij kirde van plezier."

------


	11. Chapter 11

"Ben je ervan overtuigd dat ze alles mocht weten?"  
"Ja natuurlijk, vader heeft mij gezegd dat ik de toestemming heb van Heer Voldemort".  
"Spreek die naam hier niet luidop! De muren hebben oren. Ik zal je vader contacteren, je hoort nog wel van mij. Maar je kunt zien Draco, dat ze geen dingen verder vertelt. Of je kunt vergeten dat je plannetje werkt!"

Professor sneep draaide zich met een ruk om… het geluid van zijn voetstappen weerkaatste tegen de eeuwenoude muren.

Draco keek neer op Raven die in het ziekenbed lag te rusten. Haar borstkas ging zachtjes op en neer. Hij kon er niet aan weerstaan om haar rechterhand vast te nemen en haar vingertopjes te kussen.  
"Dd-raco?" Raven's oogleden trilden even.  
"Rust jij nu maar" fluisterde hij haar toe. Meteen viel Raven terug in slaap.  
Hij legde het zachte deken wat hoger en liep toen uit de ziekenzaal.

In de verte zag hij 3 schimmen in zijn richting komen.

"Malfidus!"  
Draco rolde met zijn ogen toen hij de stem herkende.  
In een mum van tijd stonden Harry, Ron & Hermelien voor zijn neus.  
"Wát heb jij met Raven gedaan!"  
Draco kon zijn ergernis niet verbergen en ging wat tegen de muur aanleunen.

"Ik? Ik heb niets gedaan potter"  
"Wel probeer dan maar eens uit te leggen waarom Raven in de ziekenzaal ligt nadat ze met jou naar Zweinsveld geweest is"

"Ik heb haar gewoon iets getoond, en blijkbaar was het teveel voor haar en viel ze flauw. En indien je denkt dat ik haar enig kwaad wou aandoen, vergeet dan maar niet dat ik haar gedragen heb uit Zweinsveld totdat ik professor Sneep tegengekomen ben, en geloof me vrij, dichtbij was het niet."

Harry, Hermelien en Ron keken verbouwereerd.

"En potter, wil je eens wat stiller praten? Ze ligt te slapen" zei Draco en liep verder.  
Harry & Ron keken elkaar niet-begrijpend aan.

"Jongens… ik heb voor de eerste keer in mijn leven het gevoel dat Malfidus oprecht is"  
"denk je dat?" Ron fronste zijn wenkbrauwen  
Hermelien ging bijna verklappen wat Raven haar een paar weken geleden had toevertrouwd, maar kon gelukkig nog net haar mond houden."

"ging je iets zeggen Hermelien?"

"Oh neen, neen; ik stel voor dat we haar gewoon een bezoekje brengen!" zei ze snel… ietsje té snel.

Toen ze de ziekenzaal betraden, zagen ze Raven liggen in het verste bed. Ze leek vredig te slapen, haar handen lagen vredig op haar buik, haar borstkas ging zachtjes op en neer. Naast haar stond een doos chocoladekikkers met een rode roos daarbovenop.  
Voorzichtig sloop Hermelien naar het kastje en zette er hun beterschapcadeau & kaartje op.  
Harry boog naar voor en streek met zijn vingers over haar koude handen.  
Op de een of andere manier voelde hij zich verboden met haar, vanaf het moment dat ze met z'n allen in het Nest waren. Want ze hadden beiden hun ouders verloren, en Harry begreep hoe Raven zich daarover voelde. Ze hadden er zelfs al een paar keer over gesproken. Zonder er bij na te denken, greep hij haar hand en plaatste er een simpele kus op.

De handkus ging niet onopgemerkt voorbij. "Dd-raco?".

Harry's ogen flitsten naar Hermelien. Hij wist dat ze iets verborg.  
Harry wist niet waarom, haar het feit dat ze Malfidus' naam fluisterde, bij de aanraking van lippen op haar zachte huid deed een plotse haat opkomen jegens Draco.

"Neen Raven, wij zijn het… Harry, Ron & Hermelien".

Kalm bleven ze op enige reactie wachten…

"Ggghaaa!" Met een grote snak naar adem, rechtte Raven zich in het ziekenbed. Ze trilde over heel haar lichaam en snakte verwoed naar adem.  
Snel keek ze in Harry's ogen… hij zag dat ze doodbang was, maar wist niet waarom.

"Eruit jullie!" Madame Plijster kwam woedend aangelopen. "Hoe durven jullie de patiënt zo te doen schrikken! Jullie maken haar toestand alleen erger!"

Raven leek zich niet bewust te zijn waar ze was en wat er gebeurde.

"We, we hebben niets gedaan Mevrouw Plijster. We hebben enkel wat op haar nachtkastje gezet en toen schoot ze wakker. Maar we zullen weggaan, onze excuses".

Vlug greep Hermelien Harry's & Ron's arm en sleurde hen bij Raven vandaan.

"Dat was pas griezelig… heb je haar gezicht gezien?" fluisterde Ron  
"Ja" zei Harry… hij staarde naar zijn voeten. "Als ik ooit te weten kom dat Malfidus haar pijn gedaan heeft, dan zal het niet zijn beste dag zijn".

Hermelien beet op haar lip. "Raven zal het hen wel vertellen als de tijd rijp is"

"Zo zo meisje, gaat het al wat beter?"vroeg Madam Plijster op ongeruste toon.  
Raven leek terug tot zichzelf te komen en staarde ongelovig in de ogen van Madame Plijster.

"Wat is er met mij gebeurd?"

Madame Plijster vertelde het hele verhaal, dat ze was flauwgevallen, dat Draco haar had gedragen en daarna met Professor sneep haar de ziekenzaal had gebracht. En dat Harry, Ron & Hermelien net weg waren.  
"Ze stonden naast je toen je wakker geschoten was, heb je ze niet gezien?"

Raven fronste "Neen, ik geloof van niet. Maar ik was toen nog wat in de war. Maar nu voel ik me veel beter"  
Raven hoopte dat Madame Plijster haar naar haar eigen bed zou laten gaan.

"Mooi geprobeerd meisje, maar je zal hier toch een nachtje moeten blijven, pas als ik je morgenvroeg nog eens heb onderzocht, en alles in orde is, dan pas mag je teruggaan, je boeken halen, ontbijten in de grote zaal en terug les volgen. Maar geen haar op mijn hoofd denkt eraan om je nu te laten gaan."

Raven pruilde haar lip.  
"Zelfs dat helpt niet, rust nu maar."

Raven besloot om dan maar haar ogen dicht te doen en te wachten totdat Madame Plijster wegliep, zodat ze in alle stilte haar cadeautjes kon bekijken.

Eerst nam ze het kaartje vast dat bovenaan stond, op de voorkant zag ze allerlei sterren die steeds van kleur veranderden en door elkaar bewogen. Binnenin zag ze de namen staan van haar drie goede vrienden en een kleine boodschap.  
Als cadeau hadden ze haar een zak zoutzuurtjes gegeven.

Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht toen ze de bloedrode roos zag liggen toen ze de zak zoutzuurtjes opzijschoof.

Ze nam hem in haar handen, maar toen ze eraan rook, prikte ze haar vinger aan één van de lange doornen, een druppel bloed via haar vingertopje op de bloemblaadjes van de roos.  
Meteen viel ze in een diepe slaap en droomde weg.

Raven bevond zich op een prachtige plaats. Overal bloeiden de mooiste bloemen, fruit hing in overvloed aan de bomen, een kleine vlinder landde op haar neusje.

Ze liep verder en hoorde zachte muziek. Instinctief volgde ze het geluid en zag een koppel liggen in het gras onder een treurwilg. De muziek leek uit het niets te komen.

Een jonge man met blond haar en groene ogen stoeide in het gras met zijn vrouw. De vrouw had eveneens blond haar, maar zij had lichtbruine ogen met donkergekleurde stipjes.  
Een lang vergeten herinnering flitste door Raven's hoofd, en vooraleer ze het wist stond ze naast het koppel. "Mama? Papa?"

Het koppel schrok en staarden ongelovig naar het jonge meisje dat op hen neerkeek.  
"Rr-aven?" probeerde de jonge vrouw voorzichtig? Raven knikte heftig ja.  
Het koppel glimlachte breed. Raven stond op punt zich te laten vallen en haar ouders te omhelzen… "DETENTIO!"

Grote touwen wikkelden zich rond Raven waardoor ze wankelde en hard op de grond viel.  
"Wat doen jullie!"  
Haar ouders stonden recht en keken met minachting op haar neer.  
"Je bent helemaal onze dochter niet! Je hebt ons verraden!"  
"Néén! Dat is helemaal niet waar!" Riep Raven "Ik heb helemaal niet gekozen om in Zwadderich te zitten. Ik kon er helemaal niet aan doen!"  
"Ons bloed stroomt niet langer door je aderen"  
"Maar jawel! Het kan niet anders! Jullie zijn mijn ouders, ik zie jullie doodgraag, ik heb jullie heel mijn leven gemist!"

Raven barstte in tranen uit.

De vredige omgeving was ondertussen veranderd... in de hel.  
De grond was kurkdroog, alle leven was verdwenen, de bloemen verdord. Rond haar lagen rottende kadavers.

Raven was omsingeld door vuur. Het vuur kwam dichterbij. De hete vlammen likten aan de touwen die nu ook in brand stonden.  
"Aaaaarrggghhh!" Raven schreeuwde het uit. De pijn was onmenselijk. Haar benen teerden weg in het vuur.

Voor haar stond haar vader met de roos die ze van Draco gekregen had.

"Zo mooi, bloedmooi zelfs. De zachtheid van een tedere kus… de geur van een passionele zomernacht. Puur… nog nooit aangeraakt. Maar toch brutaal van de struik ontnomen. Onschuldig… maar voorbestemd om te doen bloeden met scherpe doornen"

Langzaamaan kwam Stephane dichterbij en negeerde de hulpkreten vanzijn dochter.  
"Papa, ik smeek het je"  
Hij keek naar niets aan, maar sneed geconcentreerd met de doornen in haar arm.  
"Jij komt niet voort uit ons bloed"  
Raven keek naar haar arm, en schrok. Zwart bloed stroomde uit de gapende wonde en viel neer op de vlammen, die dan onmiddellijk verdwenen.

Het duistere teken verscheen voor haar ogen. Het teken dat ze ontelbare keren had gezien in Draco's herinneringen. En schrille stem kwam uit het niets…"Het duister zal je redden".


	12. Chapter 12

Die ochtend was Raven vrij laat uit de ziekenzaal weggegaan. Madame Plijster had haar uit haar bed geroepen, omdat ze bijna te laat was voor het ontbijt. Madame Plijster voerde een routineonderzoek uit en verklaarde daarna haar enige patiënt als genezen.  
Half slapend en bedrukt, slenterde Raven richting de grote zaal.

Gelukkig was de grote zaal nog niet leeg, blijkbaar waren er nog die besloten hadden om lang te slapen op zondag. Met haar bruine ogen speurde ze de lange tafel van Zwadderich af, en zag Patti Park zitten dicht bij de grote tafel.  
Met een stille "Goeiemorgen" ging Raven recht voor Patti zitten.  
Geërgerd keek Patti op van haar bord en rolde verveeld met haar ogen toen ze zag hoe vermoeid en verward Raven er wel uit zag.  
Raven deed alsof ze het niet merkte en begon rustig te eten.  
"Is Drakie er niet om je te vergezellen zodat de anderen niet zien wat een lelijke raaf je wel bent?" Zei ze op een venijnige toon, en begon te lachen met haar geslaagde woordkeuze. "Haha, lelijke raaf! Die moet ik onthouden"  
Raven rolde nu ook met haar ogen en at verder, in de hoop dat Patti zou ophouden.

"Wat denk je? Dat je me zomaar kunt negeren, vuile slet!"  
Raven schoot op en keek woedend in de ogen van Patti. "Wat zei je!"  
"Moet ik het nog eens herhalen misschien" vroeg Patti, anticiperend wat haar volgende stap zou zijn.  
"Wat heb je nu opeens? Ik heb je toch niets misdaan!"  
"Dat dénk je maar! Jij denkt zeker dat je zomaar andermans lief kunt afnemen?"  
"Uhm, excuseer!" gaf Raven verontwaardigd als repliek  
"Ja! Draco is van mij! Hij is al altijd van mij geweest, al van in het eerste jaar! Hij is afkomstig van het puurste bloed in de tovenaarswereld, en hij is voorbestemd om met een waardige puurbloed te trouwen zoals ik dus, niet met zo'n wicht zoals jij, laat staan verkeren, of gewoon een goedkope flirt, zoals dat nu het geval is!"  
Raven hield haar vuisten gebald, en spande elke spier op in haar lijf.  
"Draco is van niemand! Een puurbloed bezit je zomaar niet en je zou dat moeten weten! Hij heeft gekozen, en ik kan je verzekeren dat hij voor mij gekozen heeft. Ik zou niet weten wat hij zou zien in een dikke koe zoals jij!"

Vooraleer Raven besefte wat er gebeurde, werd ze door Patti in het gezicht geslagen. Een rode handafdruk verscheen op haar linkerwang.  
Geschrokken keek Raven naar de grijnzende Patti die voor haar stond. Raven beefde, en probeerde helder na te denken om een gepaste tegenreactie te vinden  
In een mum van tijd stond ze recht, sprong over de houten tafel boven op Patti en gaf haar een harde mep in het gezicht met haar rechtervuist. Patti schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.  
"Rotkind!" Riep ze uit en probeerde verwoed met haar nagels Raven's huid open te krabben, doodsbang dat Raven haar kaak of neus had gebroken.

Gelukkig was er niemand in de buurt die hen zou kunnen straffen voor hun gedrag.  
Al gauw hadden een paar Griffoendors, Ravenklauwers en Zwadderaars zich rond hen verzameld.  
De ene helft van de Zwadderaars waren Patti's naam aan het roepen, de andere helft en de Ravenklauwers waren Raven's naam. Bloed kleefde aan hun handen, niet wetend van wie of waar het kwam. Op een bepaald moment snakte Raven naar adem toen ze een scherpe pijn voelde onder haar nek

"HOU OP JULLIE! HOU OP!"  
Benno kwam aangestormd en trok met een paar vrienden Patti weg, aangezien zij op dat moment bovenop Raven zat en haar nagels in haar ogen probeerde te priemen.  
Met drie jongens probeerden ze de wild schoppende Patti in bedwang te houden, terwijl Benno, Raven ophielp.  
"Wat doe je nu Benno! Heeft ze jou ook al in haar macht? Ik kan het niet geloven! Iedereen lijkt hier als een blok te vallen voor dit onnozele wicht!"  
"Daar heb je geen gelijk in Park!" Zei een van de jongens die haar middel vasthad en haar speels een zoen op haar wang gaf, wat haar nog meer woedend maakte.  
"Juist" Zei Benno "Zie je, Raven heeft even puur bloed als jij, haar naam gaat ver terug, vraag het maar aan je ouders! Ik heb al de nodige research gedaan om te zien of ze de titel Zwadderaar volwaardig is. En trouwens, klopt het als ik zeg dat jij deze ruzie bent begonnen omdat zij Draco van jou heeft afgenomen?"  
Patti knikte, hopend dat hij zou zeggen dat het zo niet was.  
"Niemand bezit een Malfidus" zei hij, draaide zich om, en nam Raven met zich mee.  
Toen Raven en Benno uit het zicht verdwenen waren, lieten de jongens Patti los.  
Ze kruiste haar armen en keek in de richting waarin Benno & Raven waren gelopen. "Mijn wraak komt nog, wees gerust…"

------------------------

"Gaat het een beetje?" vroeg Benno bezorgd, toen hij de gapende wonde zag onderaan Raven's nek.  
"Ja hoor, geen haar op mijn hoofd die eraan denkt dat ik nogmaals naar de ziekenzaal ga." Lachte ze flauwtjes, denkend aan haar droom, of beter gezegd, nachtmerrie.  
"Mag ik even kijken?"  
"Ja natuurlijk" antwoordde ze automatisch, en deed haar lange zwarte haar naar achter zodat hij de wonde beter kon bekijken.  
"Man, hoe heeft zij die wonde gemaakt! Heeft ze een mes ofzo gebruikt?"  
"Ik weet het niet, het ging allemaal zo vlug"  
"We zouden beter iemand naar de wonde laten kijken… ik denk dat Draco buiten zit met Korzel en Kwast"  
"Waarom gaan we naar Draco om mijn wonde te…" In een mum van tijd deed Raven's hoofd verschrikkelijk veel pijn, ze voelde zich draaierig, en hield haar hoofd tussen haar twee handen.  
Benno wist niet waar hij het had, maar voor hij kon reageren, leek ze terug in orde te zijn.  
"Ik begrijp al waarom" zei ze "Ik denk dat zijn herinneringen zijn blijven plakken."  
Benno staarde haar niet begrijpend aan, maar deed teken naar de grote deur.  
"Laten we gaan."

In stilte liepen ze naar buiten. Het was veel kouder dan de dag voordien. De zon scheen bijna niet en er stond een sterke wind.  
In de verte, aan het meer zag Raven een groep jongens zitten en herkende Draco aan zijn witblonde haar.

"Wacht hier even" zei Benno toen hij zag dat het groepje diep in gesprek was.  
Raven zette zich in het gras, en keek toe hoe Benno hen begroette en tegen Draco begon te praten die met zijn rug naar haar gekeerd was.

……."gelukkig kwam ik net op tijd om hen uit elkaar te trekken met nog een paar, want volgens mij had Patti een mes verscholen in haar gewaad, te zien aan de wonde die Raven heeft onder aan haar nek. Ietsje hoger, en het had fataal geweest. Daarom zijn we hier"……."We?"  
"Ja… niet omdraaien! Ze zit even verderop. Vergeet niet dat je hier een heel belangrijke taak hebt!"  
"Het kan geen kwaad… ze weet al alles. Ik heb haar toestemming gegeven om hier te kijken" zei Draco al grijnzend en tikte met zijn twee vingers tegen zijn slaap.  
"Wat! Waarom heb je me dat niet gezegd? Dus daarom zei ze dat je herinneringen waren blijven plakken."  
Draco fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en keek naar Korzel en Kwast. "Ik laat jullie de zaken afhandelen, informeer terwijl ook Zabini." Beval Draco en liep toen in de richting waar Raven in het gras geboeid naar het verboden bos zat te kijken.

"Goeiemorgen Raven" zei Draco op diepe toon.  
"Was Patti nu echt jouw liefje?" vroeg Raven kortaf, kijkend naar het gras.

"Er is nog niemand geweest die ik als de mijne genomen heb. Niemand was het waard, zelfs Patti niet… maar ze waren 1 voor 1 goed genoeg voor een dag, of zal ik maar zeggen een nacht" De bekende Malfidus grijns verscheen op zijn gelaat, hij stak zijn hand uit en trok Raven recht.  
"Laten we wat verder naar het bos lopen, zodat ik in alle rust je wonde kan genezen zonder dat er pottenkijkers zijn."

In stilte liepen ze verder naar het bos, waar de hoge bomen een donkere schaduw gooiden over het landschap. Aan de rand van het bos stopten ze, en gingen ze wat dichter bij elkaar staan zodat Draco beter naar de wonde kon kijken.  
Met zijn beide handen gleed hij over haar hals en plaatste een kus op de wonde. Hij likte met zijn tong over zijn lippen toen hij haar zoete bloed proefde. "Heerlijk" fluisterde hij onverstaanbaar en ging met zijn rechterwijsvinger over de wonde. Heel langzaam, maar duidelijk zichtbaar begon de wonde te genezen. Het bloed stolde, en haar huid werd terug gaaf. Vijf minuten later, was er niets meer te zien.

"Dank je" zei Raven en wendde haar ogen naar de grond.  
"Je klinkt niet echt dankbaar" Zei Draco koel.  
"Ben ik ook één van je zovele veroveringen? Die je gaat dumpen eens je me in bed gekregen hebt?"  
Dreigend keek Draco in haar lichtbruine ogen… ze kon maar al te goed afleiden van zijn blik dat hij niet gediend was met de vraag die ze hem had gesteld.  
Zonder een antwoord te geven, nam hij haar zachtjes bij haar keel en drukte haar naar beneden totdat ze in het vochtige gras lag en hij bovenop haar ging zitten in een dominante positie. Hij had haar keel nog steeds niet losgelaten en keek haar doordringend aan.

Zijn blik verzachtte toen hij de rilling over haar huid zag gaan, en liet haar keel los. Hij plaatste zijn handen naast haar hoofd en boog over haar gezicht heen.  
"Wat denk je zelf? Denk je misschien dat ik zomaar iedereen mijn gedachten en herinneringen laat zien? Je bent de enige Raven. Jij hebt dingen gezien, die niemand weet, mijn ouders niet, de duistere Heer niet… sommige dingen weet ik zelf niet eens meer. Mijn herinneringen zijn zelfs bij jou gebleven terwijl ik haast niets over jou weet. Is dit genoeg om je te bewijzen dat je meer dan een flirt bent?  
Begrijp je dan niet dat je nu van mij bent? En dat er niemand daar iets aan kan veranderen, zelfs geen jaloerse koe zoals Patti die beweert dat ik van haar ben. Ik heb alles getoond om je te doen begrijpen, om mij en mijn leefwereld te begrijpen. Om zelfs het duister te begrijpen. Ondanks het feit dat…" Hij aarzelde even vooraleer door te gaan met praten. "Ondanks het feit dat jij nog niet voor jezelf uitgemaakt hebt waar je thuishoort."

Hij nam een van haar zwarte lokken tussen zijn vingers, en kon niet weerstaan om zijn lippen op de hare te drukken.  
Draco grijnsde lichtjes toen hij even later haar tong tegen zijn lippen voelde, en nam die gretig in zijn mond toen ze hem dichter bij haar trok door haar armen rond zijn middel te slaan.

Toen de kus verbroken was keek ze hem met half gesloten ogen aan.  
"Draco… Ik heb vannacht een heel verwarrende droom gehad."


	13. Chapter 13

Mijn lieve lezers,  
VROLIJK KERSTFEEST!  
Ziehier mijn kerstgeschenk voor jullie!  
Het spijt me dat ik zo lang geen nieuw hoofdstuk heb gepost, maar dat is te wijten aan writersblock, veel werk voor school, geen inspiratie... Het gebruikelijke dus.  
Ik wist niet echt wat ik wou voor het volgende hoofdstuk, en ik was begonnen aan iets heel gewoon: een dag dat Raven samen met Hermelien in de bibliotheek doorbracht. Maar ik wist niet hoe het verder moest, dus ben ik dan maar helemaal opnieuw begonnen en dit is het resultaat. Hopelijk genieten jullie ervan! Nogmaals prettige feestdagen aan iedereen!  
Cassandra Xxx

* * *

"Albus, je moet het haar zo snel mogelijk vertellen; het is voor haar eigen bestwil. Elk uur, elke minuut is van belang. Anders zal ze nog meer schuldgevoel krijgen. Het laatste dat ik wil is dat ze verteerd wordt door haat en schuld."  
"Ik weet het Minerva… Maar het doet mij zoveel pijn, en ik denk niet dat ik het zal aankunnen haar te zien instorten. Ze was haar tweede moeder. Ze heeft al die jaren voor haar gezorgd in afzondering. En net nu ik haar overtuigd heb, om haar kind naar hier te laten komen. En nét de week voor Kerst… dé week voor de week dat ze elkaar gingen terugzien loopt het zo verschrikkelijk slecht af."

Perkamentus' ogen zagen er rood en dof uit. Zijn bekende twinkeling was verdwenen en had plaats geruimd voor bittere tranen.  
Professor Anderling ging naar haar goede vriend en omsloot zijn rimpelige handen met die van haar. "Albus, als je wil zal ik bij je blijven."  
Een flauwe glimlacht verscheen op zijn gezicht toen hij naar haar opkeek. "Dank je Minerva, ik waardeer het uit het diepste van mijn hart, maar ik denk dat ik dit beter alleen doe." Zacht kneep ze nog eens bevestigend in zijn handen en ging daarna stil weg.

Les toverdranken--------------

"Kijk Draco! Wat een prachtige kleur! Is dat het? Is het dat kleur dat we moeten bekomen?" Raven keerde zich enthousiast naar haar klasgenoot en glimlachte breed. De inhoud van de ketel kleurde dieppaars. Draco knipoogde naar zijn partner. Ze waren een onafscheidelijk duo geworden tijdens toverdranken. Ze wisten elkaar telkens perfect aan te vullen waardoor hun toverdranken altijd de beste waren.

Samen overtroffen ze zelfs Hermelien, tot haar eigen grote teleurstelling.  
Na elke les, sprak Hermelien, Raven aan om wat meer te weten te komen over de bereidingswijze van de toverdranken. Raven hielp haar maar al te graag, want ze kwamen goed overeen door vaak samen veel tijd door te brengen in de bibliotheek. Ze konden er soms uren samen zitten filosoferen, dingen opzoeken of over hun leven vertellen. Raven en Hermelien waren de voorbije maanden opnieuw heel close geworden. Men kon haast niet merken dat Raven in Zwadderich zat omdat ze zo goed bevriend was met Hermelien en de andere leden van het gouden trio. Maar Raven zat dus wel degelijk in Zwadderich èn ze was de vriendin van de meest bevreesde Zwadderaar Draco Malfidus.

Draco en Raven waren nog steeds heel gelukkig samen. Ze voelde zich perfect op haar gemak bij hem. Ze kon hem alles vertellen, haar nachtmerries, dromen en gedachten. Draco had haar beloofd dat ze rond de kerstperiode eens zouden praten over wat Raven allemaal had gezien toen Draco haar zijn herinneringen hat laten zien. Raven kon niet wachten, maar hij zei haar dat het was om haar niet tijdens het drukke schooljaar te belasten.

Hermelien had er helemaal geen probleem mee dat Raven en Draco samen waren, want nu was hij gestopt met haar een modderbloedje te noemen. Ron en Harry zeiden er niets op, maar gingen beiden niet akkoord met Raven haar keuze. Ze vertrouwden Draco nog steeds voor geen haar, en hielden hem net zoals vroeger nauwgezet in het oog.

Professor Slakhoorn kwam hun ketel wat van dichterbij bekijken. "Uitstekend; uit-stekend! Ik herinner mij niet dat één van mijn vroegere leerlingen het zo vlug hebben klaargespeeld om deze toverdrank te bereiden; én de kleur is zoals jullie wel zien buitengewoon prachtig! Twintig punten voor Zwadderich!" Alle Zwadderaars aanwezig begonnen uitbundig te juichen.

Plotseling kwam professor Anderling binnen… geschrokken viel iedereen stil. Ze gebaarde naar haar collega om even mee uit de klas te gaan.  
Als voorbeeldige leerlingen ging iedereen op zijn plaats zitten in stilte.

Enkele minuten later, kwam professor Slakhoorn terug binnen; zijn gezicht lijkbleek. Zonder een woord te zeggen liep hij voor zich uit starend naar de laatste bank. "Raven..." Hij legde zijn hand op haar schouder. "Professor Perkamentus verwacht je in zijn kantoor". Hij bukte zich en fluisterde haar toe "Het wachtwoord is Ijsmuizen".

Lichtjes geschrokken keek ze nog vlug even naar Draco en Hermelien; en liep toen uit de klas richting het kantoor van Perkamentus.

Na het wachtwoord te hebben gezegd, en de trap te hebben bestegen, klopte ze zachtjes op de grote deur van Perkamentus' kantoor.  
"Kom maar binnen Raven, de deur is open." Het moment dat Raven het kantoor binnenging, bekroop een akelig gevoel haar.  
Hij gebaarde dat ze mocht zitten op een van de stoelen.  
Ze keek eens beter naar Perkamentus en merkte dat hij veel verdriet leek te hebben. Bezorgd vroeg ze:"Professor Perkamentus, gaat het een beetje?" Ze zag dat hij een dikke traan wegpinkte.  
"Mijn lieve kind, ik zou degene moeten zijn die hetzelfde aan jou vraagt."  
"Hoezo? Wat bedoelt u?" Ze stond op en leunde met haar handen op zijn massieve bureau. "Het; komt niet veel voor; maar ik kan de juiste woorden niet vinden; het spijt me zo." Raven die nog steeds niets begreep ging geknield naast Perkamentus zitten. Hij keek haar oprecht aan, legde zijn hand op haar zachte wang en wist niets beter dan zijn occlumentie op te heffen.

Ze wendde haar hoofd af. "Perkamentus… ik durf niet te kijken, ik ben bang voor wat u mij gaat tonen."  
"Raven… Ik kan niet anders, ik krijg de woorden niet over mijn lippen. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat je niet de pijn van al mijn herinneringen meemaakt. Anders zal het veel te belastend zijn. Ik zal je alleen laten zien wat je moet zien".  
Raven besefte dat het daarom was dat het zoveel pijn had gedaan, de keer dat ze Draco's gedachten had gezien. Het was omdat ze alles in één keer had gezien.

Ze keek hem opnieuw aan en liet de gedachtestroom over haar komen. Het voelde aan alsof ze in een bol werd gezogen met allerlei bewegende beelden om haar heen. Ze voelde hoe Perkamentus haar naar 1 specifiek beeld doorduwde zodat ze geen tijd had om de andere te bekijken.

Ze zag de living in haar grootmoeders huis door de ogen van Perkamentus. Perkamentus kwam net uit de rijkelijk versierde haard gestapt. Omdat zijn goede vriendin niet zoals gebruikelijk in haar schommelstoel zat, riep hij even. "Velea? Ben je er?" Maar er kwam geen antwoord. Hij zocht in alle kamers maar vond haar niet. Toen hij in de keuken kwam, zag hij dat de achterdeur open was. Het schoot hem ineens te binnen waar ze zou kunnen zijn, en ging toen richting de heuvel. Raven rilde even toen ze besefte waar Perkamentus naartoe stapte… het graf van haar ouders dat zich bevond op de top van de heuvel. Ze herinnerde zich hoe vaak ze daar had zitten praten tegen haar ouders, vragend wat er met hen was gebeurd. Velea had al die jaren geen woord willen lossen over de precieze dood van Raven's ouders, omdat zij dacht dat dát het beste was voor haar. Raven ging daar helemaal niet mee akkoord, maar er was weinig dat ze er kon aan doen. Velea had haar beloofd dat ze alles zou te weten komen, de dag dat ze haar schoolleven had afgemaakt. En Raven keek hevig verlangend naar die dag uit.

Perkamentus had ondertussen de beklimming van de heuvel begonnen die beplant was met bomen. Het waren allemaal hoge treurwilgen… maar het was de breedste treurwilg die hij zocht. Die bevond zich temidden alle andere treurwilgen op de top van de heuvel.  
Onder die treurwilg hoopte hij Velea aan te treffen

Na enkele minuten kwam de top in zicht en versnelde hij zijn pas. Hij zag de reusachtige standbeelden van Stephane en Cassandra onder de treurwilg. Toen hij naar hun voeten keek, meende hij Velea te zien zitten in de schaduw. Hij riep haar naam, maar weer kwam er geen antwoord.  
Om beter te kunnen kijken hield hij zijn hand voor zijn ogen omdat de zon hem het zicht ontnam.  
Dan pas besefte hij dat Velea languit op de grond lag.

Perkamentus begon te lopen en knielde naast Velea. Raven dacht dat haar grootmoeder gevallen was.  
Perkamentus draaide Velea om en zag dat haar ogen gesloten waren. Haar hele lichaam voelde ijskoud aan. Gepanikeerd zocht hij naar haar hartslag maar tevergeefs. Vlug trok hij zijn toverstaf en mompelde een spreuk… zonder effect. Perkamentus nam haar in zijn armen en ging met zijn vingers langs haar kaaklijn. Een dikke traan rolde langs zijn wang naar beneden.  
"Rust in vrede mijn liefste."

Dat moment werd Raven uit zijn gedachten geschoten, en belandde ze opnieuw in haar eigen lichaam. Ze wreef in haar ogen en keek opnieuw naar de trieste Perkamentus voor zich. Hij had verwacht dat ze in huilen zou uitbarsten, maar dat was niet het geval. Ze zat nog steeds op de grond en staarde met een verdoofde blik voor zich uit.  
"Waar is haar lichaam?"  
"Ik heb haar naar de ziekenvleugel laten overbrengen, ik …" Ze liet hem niet uitspreken, maar stormde uit zijn kantoor richting haar grootmoeder. Perkamentus stond op uit zijn stoel en volgde haar.

Raven had in haar hele leven nog nooit zo snel gelopen. Het duurde niet lang of ze had de ziekenzaal bereikt. Instinctief rende ze naar het bed dat achteraan in de ziekenzaal stond.  
Toen ze dichter bijkwam zag ze het lichaam van haar grootmoeder. "Oma" riep ze uit en omhelsde haar. "Oma… je moet wakker worden." Ze liet los en glimlachte verdwaasd. "De planten moeten water krijgen, en vooral de bloemen! Ja de bloemen! Je moet er zoveel binnenzetten, anders zullen ze bevriezen!" Ze nam haar oma's hand. "Anders zullen ze zo koud zijn als jij…"  
Als een klein kind legde ze haar hoofd op haar grootmoeders hart en probeerde te luisteren… haar gezicht versomberde. Ze voelde een hand op haar schouder. "Raven…"  
"Perkamentus; oma… ze. De planten!" Hij schudde triest zijn hoofd. "Oma je had het me beloofd! Je ging… Oma kom terug… VERDOMME!" Tierde ze en sloeg met al haar macht tegen de muur.

Woedend keek ze naar Perkamentus… hij kon de immense pijn aflezen op haar gezicht. Het begon allemaal tot haar door te dringen. De innerlijke pijn won het van de fysieke pijn… ze zakte ineen en begon hartverscheurend te huilen aan het bed van haar grootmoeder. "Pe-perk… h-he-het s-spijt me z-zo…" Bracht ze met moeite uit. Perkamentus bukte zich en nam haar in zijn armen.

"H-hoe is ze gestorven?" Vroeg ze hem door haar tranen heen.  
Perkamentus zuchtte diep… "Ze lijkt te zijn gestorven… van verdriet.".


	14. Chapter 14

Ziezo, opnieuw een hoofdstukje erbij; als een laat Nieuwjaarsgeschenk. Hopelijk vinden jullie het goed! Veel plezier!

* * *

"Welk verdriet? Oma kan toch niet zomaar gestorven zijn van verdriet?" Raven sloeg op Perkamentus' bureau.

Hij had haar opnieuw naar zijn kantoor begeleid nadat Madame Plijster hen vriendelijk had verzocht de ziekenzaal te verlaten, aangezien Raven teveel kabaal maakte; wat nefast was voor de andere zieken.  
"Raven, kalmeer alsjeblieft.". Ze keek hem geschrokken aan, alsof ze nu pas besefte dat ze zijn kantoor aan het vernielen was.

"Het spijt me… ik lijk een beetje de controle over mezelf te hebben verloren."  
"Ja, mijn kind, het is moeilijk voor ons beiden. Maar we mogen de controle over onszelf niet verliezen, dat maakt ons nog kwetsbaarder dan dat we al zijn.".  
Ze keek hem nogmaals verontschuldigend aan van op haar stoel.  
"Het verdriet… Ikzelf weet ook niet met welk verdriet ze worstelde. Ze heeft er mij niets over verteld. Ze heeft haar verdriet en de reden ertoe meegenomen in haar graf. Meer kan ik je niet vertellen.".  
Raven balde haar vuisten. "Waarom was u daar Professor?" Vroeg ze wantrouwig.  
"Ze had mij gevraagd om haar op de hoogte te houden van jouw doen en laten op deze school."  
"Wat? Ze heeft u gevraagd om mij te controleren?!"  
"Controleren heeft een veel te negatieve bijklank, ik zou het eerder beschrijven als haar vertellen dat je hier gelukkig bent en met wie." Ze bloosde even.  
"Ze heeft mij… nooit teruggeschreven. Was ze boos omdat ik in Zwadderich zat?"  
"Neen"… loog Perkamentus. Hij zag dat er zo een zware last van haar schouders viel. "Ik wil even naar Draco, excuseert u mij alstublieft.".  
"Ga gerust; maar morgen zou ik je graag nogmaals willen spreken… het betreft de begrafenis.".  
Raven knikte even en verliet toen zijn kantoor.

Toen ze de deur had dichtgedaan, stond Perkamentus op en ging richting Felix om hem te strelen. "Felix; Felix. Wat moet ik toch doen. Ik heb tegen haar gelogen. Haar grootmoeder vond het verschrikkelijk dat ze naar Zwadderich was gegaan, maar ik mócht het Raven niet vertellen. Ze heeft het mij doen zweren. Raven is zo'n prachtig kind, maar omgeven door het duister. Een duister verleden waar ze nog niets van af weet, duistere krachten, en ze lijkt goed op weg te zijn om vast te zitten in het web van Voldemort."

Felix kraste even. "Ja, gelukkig is het nog niet zo ver… maar ik zal haar moeten waarschuwen."

Ondertussen was Raven de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich binnengestormd, waar ze meteen naar Draco zocht. "Zoek je hem?" vroeg Benno. Raven schrok; ze had hem niet zien zitten. "Ja."  
"Hij is zijn plichten aan het vervullen."  
De woede borrelde in haar op. "Nu toch niet?!"  
Zonder te weten waarom schopte ze een voetenbankje recht tegen de muur. Eens het de muur raakte viel het uit elkaar en éen van de poten kaatste terug, recht tegen Raven's hoofd en viel daarna voor haar voeten op de grond.  
Als een leeuwin die haar prooi vastgrijpt, bukte Raven zich vliegensvlug en deed haar elleboog naar achter; klaar om het stuk hout recht door de hele leerlingenkamer te gooien.

Net toen ze haar arm naar voor wou brengen, werd ze langs achter vastgegrepen. Een stevige hand had die van haar vast, en de andere hand had haar middel vast.

"Benno, laat me los!"  
"Ik laat jou niet los vooraleer ik weet wat er met jou aan de hand is. Je komt hier de leerlingenkamer binnengestormd en enkele minuten later wil je hier alles vernielen."  
"Wat gaat jou dat aan? Laat me gewoon los!"  
Zijn greep versterkte toen Raven wild begon te schoppen. Ze bleef maar schoppen en draaien totdat ze hem plotseling hard tegen zijn scheenbeen had geschopt.  
Benno riep het uit toen de pijn naar boven schoot en zijn hele been begon te trillen van de schok. Zonder erbij na te denken liet hij Raven bruut los waardoor ze hulpeloos op de grond viel.

Geschrokken keek hij hoe ze van op de grond haar hoofd naar hem richtte en dezelfde blik deelde. Een druppel bloed viel langs haar wang op de grond, kort gevolgd door nog éen, en nog éen…  
"S-sorry Ra.." Maar hij was nog niet uitgesproken of ze was al weggevlucht.

Raven was bang. Bang, verdrietig en toch woedend tegelijkertijd. Verwilderd rende ze door de eenzame gangen, tot ze plotseling tegen iets aanbotste.  
Geschrokken viel ze achteruit, maar raakte de grond net niet dankzij twee grote handen die haar vastnamen en terug recht zetten.  
"Gaat het een beetje?"  
Raven herkende de bezorgde stem. "Om eerlijk te zijn Harry… niet echt bepaald." Hij bekeek het opgedroogd bloed op haar gezicht. "Toch niet Malfidus zijn werk hoop ik?"  
Vlug schudde ze haar hoofd. "Neen, hij zou mij nooit zoiets aandoen."  
Harry snoof. "Écht… hij ziet me graag; dat weet ik zeker. Hij is heel anders dan dat jij denkt!" Hij moest zich inhouden om er niet verder op in te gaan.  
"Het spijt me" zuchtte hij uiteindelijk.  
Ze keek hem begrijpend aan. "Kunnen we ergens praten? Er is iets… verschrikkelijk gebeurd en ik… het moet echt wel van mijn hart."

Hij knikte. "Kom maar mee".

Harry leidde haar door een wirwar van gangen waar ze nog nooit had geweest tot ze voor een deur kwamen te staan. "Wat nu?" Vroeg ze niet begrijpend.  
"Dit is de deur van de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Deze kamer verandert in wat je maar wil; een bepaalde plaats, een bed, een toilet. Al wat je hoeft te doen is driemaal langs deze deur te lopen; terwijl je heel sterk denkt aan hetgeen dat je nodig hebt."  
Raven dacht na, en knikte.  
"Klaar? Wel loop nu gewoon driemaal voorbij de deur".  
Met gesloten ogen deed Raven wat er haar werd gezegd en opende ze toen ze de deur voor de derde maal had voorbijgelopen.  
Harry glimlachte. "Wel; laten we dan maar naar binnen gaan."

Toen Harry de deur sloot, werd hij door verstomming geslagen. "Wat een prachtige plek!"  
Ze bevonden zich op de top van de heuvel, dé heuvel waar Raven's ouders begraven lagen. Harry keek rond…. Rechts ging de zon onder, waardoor ze met haar warme gouden stralen de plek onder de brede treurwilg een onaardse toets gaf. Hij voelde zich er tot rust komen. "Dit Harry, is de begraafplaats van mijn ouders."  
Nu pas besefte hij, waar zij hem had naartoe gebracht. Nu pas zag hij de reusachtige standbeelden die het gedenkteken waren van haar ouders.  
Hij zag een man met zijn vrouw. Ze hadden elkaar vast in een liefdevolle omarming, de man zijn lippen rustten op het voorhoofd van zijn vrouw.  
"Hoe heetten ze?" Vroeg Harry ietwat aarzelend.  
"Stephane en Cassandra;…en die van jou?"  
"Lily en James". Ze knikten beiden begrijpend naar elkaar.  
"Maar zij zijn niet de reden waarom ik mij zo verdrietig voel."  
Ze nam zijn hand en leidde hem naar een open plek op de top, waar ze samen zittend van de laatste zonnestralen konden genieten.  
Een dikke traan rolde van haar wang. "Harry… mijn grootmoeder is vandaag gestorven."

Automatisch nam hij haar in zijn armen, zodat ze op zijn schouder kon uithuilen; haar adem schokte. Harry wist maar al te goed hoe ze zich voelde. Ook hij had zijn enig overblijvende familielid, zijn peetvader Sirius verloren.  
Ze vertelde hem het hele verhaal, alles wat er gebeurd was nadat ze uit de les gehaald was. Wat er gebeurd was in Perkamentus' kantoor en in de ziekenvleugel. Alleen wat er zich had afgespeeld in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich had ze hem niet verteld. Ze wist dat hij anders haar vrienden zou veroordelen. Toen hij vroeg waar haar hoofdwonde dan vandaan kwam, verzon ze dat ze gevallen was toen ze door de gangen liep.

"Ik wist niet dat Perkamentus en je grootmoeder zo close waren?"  
"Ja ze waren hele goede vrienden, Perkamentus kwam vaak op bezoek bij ons."  
"…Daarom heeft hij mijn les om Voldemort te verslaan afgezegd." Mompelde Harry.  
"Wat zei je?"  
"Niets… ik uhm, was gewoon even aan het nadenken."  
Gelukkig geloofde ze hem. Hoe goed hij ook bevriend was met haar, ze mocht niet weten over de lessen die Perkamentus hem gaf. Niet omdat hij haar niet vertrouwde, maar Perkamentus had uitdrukkelijk gezegd het aan niemand anders te vertellen.

"Harry; wat moet ik nu doen? Nu heb ik een huis; maar geen thuis meer. Nu sta ik hier alleen."  
"Raven, je bent niet alleen. Je hebt zoveel vrienden om je heen. Ron, Hermelien en ik… de hele Wemel-familie en nog andere Griffoendors. Het is niet makkelijk voor mij om dit te zeggen, maar af te leiden van wat ik van jou hoor, heb je ook veel aan Draco, en je vrienden in Zwadderich. Ik bedoel je hebt zovele vrienden, en zoveel mensen die om je geven. Je bent niet alleen Raven."

Raven zuchtte; ze dacht opnieuw aan het geheim van haar ouders. Ze had niet meer genoeg kracht om erover te vertellen… om te vertellen dat Velea waarschijnlijk het geheim over de dood van haar ouders meegenomen had in het graf. Ze zou het vragen aan Perkamentus als de tijd rijp was… later… Nu had ze grotere zorgen aan het hoofd.

"Dankjewel Harry. Ik ben ècht blij dat ik je dit heb kunnen vertellen." Ze omhelsde hem nogmaals.

Hij glimlachte. "Kom laten we gaan, het is al laat en we moeten beiden nog ongemerkt naar onze leerlingenkamer gaan."

Raven draaide zich om… keek nog een laatste maal naar het gedenkteken van haar ouders en glipte toen door de deur die Harry voor haar openhield.

"Hier scheiden onze wegen Raven… Slaap zacht"  
"Jij ook Harry"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo iedereen!  
**Hier ben ik weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk! Chapter 15!  
Dit is het langste hoofdstuk dat ik totnutoe heb gepost voor dit verhaal! Ik wist meteen wat ik wou, en daar kwamen blijkbaar heel wat woorden aan te pas, maar het was het waard. Ik wou niets overhaasten en het zo echt mogelijk laten overkomen; hopelijk ben ik daarin geslaagd!  
Aarzel niet om een review te posten, zodat ik weet of het verloop van het verhaal "Somewhere I could Belong" nog steeds in de smaak valt. Reacties en suggesties zijn ALTIJD welkom!  
**Veel leesplezier! Xxx Cassandra**

Ondertussen was Draco terug in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich terwijl Raven met Harry in de Kamer van Hoge Nood zat.  
Het moment dat hij de leerlingenkamer binnenstapte, kwam Benno naar hem toegesneld en trok hij hem mee naar de zetels.  
"Wat heeft dit te betekenen? Ik heb geen tijd om spelletjes met jou te spelen Benno. Mijn hoofd staat er niet naar en ik wil Raven zien."

Verontwaardigd bekeek Benno zijn vriend. "Waar zit jij met je gedachten? Waarom zou ik met je willen … spelen!" Hij spuwde het woord uit alsof het iets smerigs was. "Draco, ik ben geen klein kind."

"Uiterlijk misschien niet" Benno snoof, zijn vriend was in een niet al te beste stemming, en het nieuws dat hij voor hem had; zou zijn humeur waarschijnlijk nog slechter maken.  
Net toen Draco wou opstaan riep Benno vlug: "Raven is hier geweest en daarna weggevlucht!"

Draco keek hem achterdochtig aan, maar zette zich dan toch terug neer, in de hoop meer te weten te komen over waar Raven zich nu bevond.

"Ik luister…"

"Wel… uhm…, ahum" Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Een uur geleden kwam Raven hier binnengestormd. Ze leek vrij van streek te zijn en ze zocht jou. Ik zei haar dat je je plichten was gaan vervullen. Het maakte haar nog meer van streek. Ik zag hoe ze begon te trillen van woede en voor ik het wist had ze éen van de voetenbankjes tegen de muur geschopt. Uiteraard spatte het uiteen en éen van de poten kwam tegen haar hoofd terecht. Ze raapte het op en net toen ze het wou weggooien heb ik met mijn rechterhand haar arm vastgenomen en met mijn linker- haar middel. Ik vroeg haar wat er met haar aan de hand was. Maar ze begon wild te draaien en te schoppen totdat hard tegen mijn scheenbeen had geschopt. En toen…" Benno aarzelde "Liep ze weg."

"Zabini; ik ken je al jaren, dus ik weet wanneer je me de waarheid vertelt en wanneer niet. Liegen tegen je veroveringen en je omgeving kan je verschrikkelijk goed, maar nu onderschat je mij toch wel, en vergeet je wie ik ben. Wat verzwijg je mij?" Draco kwam dreigend dichterbij met een grijns op zijn gezicht zoals die van een roofdier die zijn prooi in een hoekje gedreven heeft waardoor er geen ontsnappen meer mogelijk is.  
Benno zuchtte, het had toch geen zin als hij het verzweeg.  
"Ik heb haar laten vallen… ze had een kleine hoofdwonde… en toen is ze weggevlucht; ik kon haar niet meer tegenhouden."  
"JIJ IDIOOT!" Draco nam Benno bij zijn kraag en tilde hem van de grond. "Jij van alle mensen zou maar al te goed moeten weten dat niemand aan het bezit van een Malfidus komt." Woedend smeet hij Benno tegen enkele stoelen aan. Hij deed niets om zich te verweren omdat hij maar al te goed wist dat dit zijn verdiende loon was voor zijn daden… goede vrienden of niet; een puurbloed moest zich nog altijd voornaam gedragen. En iemands vriendin verwonden valt daar vanzelfsprekend niet onder.

"Drakie, Drakie toch! Je hoeft je niet zo druk te maken om dat lelijke schepsel."  
Draco keek naar boven en zag Patty in het deurgat van de meisjesslaapzaal staan. "JIJ! Verdwijn uit mijn ogen vooraleer ik je ook iets aandoe! Als ik het me goed herinner heb ik nog iets af te rekenen met jouw."  
Haar ogen verkleinden. "Ik zeg het maar voor je eigen bestwil Drakie. Ik heb je wicht daarstraks in de gang gezien… in de armen van Potje!"  
"WAT!" Draco balde zijn vuisten, "kalmeer… kalmeer" dacht hij bij zichzelf. "Raven zou mij nooit verraden… ze is enkel bevriend met Potter. Fuck, ik voel zo aan dat er iets mis is…" Zijn hersenen werkten op volle toeren; maar hij werd uit zijn tijdelijke trance gewekt toen hij Patty nog steeds stom zag grijnzen naar hem.  
"Heb ik niet gezegd dat jij moest verdwijnen?!"  
Ze stak uitdagend haar tong uit naar hem. "Oh; ik verdwijn al." Maar ze ging niet terug naar de meisjesslaapzaal. "Ik heb een afspraakje met éen van je vriendjes." Draco walgde. "Geen zin om mee te doen?" Ze knipperde met haar wimpers. "Slet."  
"Goed dan Drakie; je weet niet wat je mist!" En met een vervelend meisjesgegiechel glipte ze de jongensslaapzaal binnen.

"Ik ga ook slapen… Slaapwel Draco" Mompelde Benno, hij durfde zijn vriend niet in de ogen te kijken.  
"Goed… dan wacht ik hier wel op Raven." Zo gezegd; zo gedaan. Hij ging in éen van de zetels zitten die hij dichter voor de open haard schoof. Het vuur danste voor zijn ogen, terwijl het hongerig likte aan de grote houten blokken.

Een uur later had Raven eindelijk afscheid genomen van Harry aan de Kamer van Hoge Nood, en wandelde ze langzaam richting de kerkers.  
Toen ze de kerkers eindelijk binnenliep schoot Draco recht uit zijn zetel.  
Raven zag hem staan, gemengde gevoelens waren van zijn gezicht af te lezen…maar ze zag ze niet. De manier waarop hij voor haar stond, met de hoog oplaaiende vlammen achter zich overweldigde haar. Centimeter per centimeter was ze hem helemaal in zich aan het opnemen. Zijn halflange witblonde haren hingen perfect als een kader rond zijn bleke gezicht. Zijn huid leek licht uit te stralen en die zilverkleurige ogen leken die vaststelling enkel te ondersteunen.  
Het was de eerste maal dat ze hem zo had bekeken.

Goed; ze zagen elkaar haast elke dag en brachten heel veel tijd met elkaar door; maar ze had hem nog nooit gezien zoals nu vanavond. Misschien was het omdat ze van binnen nu helemaal een puinhoop was, of kwam het omdat ze doodop was. Hoe dan ook; hij ontnam haar de adem en deed haar hart dubbel zo snel kloppen.

Al gauw had hij het in de gaten hoe ze hem liefdevol gadesloeg met haar zachte lichtbruine ogen. Als sneeuw voor de zon verdween zijn woede en maakte plaats voor iets veel intenser. Ook hij begon haar nu te zien zoals hij nog nooit eerder had gedaan, maar weet het aan het feit dat een relatie op school moeilijker en heel anders was. Het was iets als elkaar kennen, en elkaar niet kennen… iets als een ontdekkingsreis zonder einde.  
Ze hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin waardoor enkele lange zwarte lokken voor haar ogen kwamen te liggen… "Wat ben jij toch om te stelen" dacht hij.  
Maar plots vulden haar ogen zich met tranen, en rolden er enkelen langs haar engelengezicht.  
Aan de hand van zachte stralende grijze ogen en een vage glimlach die om zijn lippen speelde moedigde hij haar aan om naar hem te komen… en dat deed ze.  
Met grote passen liep ze naar hem toe, en liet ze zichzelf opgaan in zijn sterke brede armen. Als een slang kronkelde hij zijn armen om haar heen en drukte hij haar dichter tegen zich aan. Hij kuste haar voorhoofd en wreef met zijn rechterhand over haar rug terwijl ze hartverscheurend huilde. Ze had compleet de controle over haarzelf verloren. Bij Harry had ze nog haar best gedaan om zich wat in te houden; maar nu kon ze gewoon niet meer; ze kon niet anders dan zich gewoon helemaal over te geven aan het bijtende verdriet. "Shhhhh… mijn liefste" Suste hij en zette zijn zachte bewegingen op haar rug verder.  
Het leek een kalmerend effect op haar te hebben want het volume van haar huilen verminderde. "D-Draco… mijn… g-gr-grootmoeder… is…." Ze nam een grote adempauze vooraleer ze het pijnlijke woord voor de derdemaal opnieuw over haar lippen kreeg. "Gestorven"

Op een fluistertoon volgden de woorden: "Raven, ik vind het zo erg voor je" terwijl hij haar inniger omhelsde. In tegenstelling tot Harry wist Draco niet echt hoe het voelde om iemand te verliezen van wie je hield; aangezien Draco niet echt het persoon is dat vlug van mensen houdt en zijn gevoelens toont. Hij hoopte alleen dat ze het hem niet kwalijk nam, want zij was de enige persoon waar hij wél om gaf, en aan wie hij wél zijn gevoelens toonde… meestal toch. Al wat hij wou, was dat ze zich beter voelde in zijn armen.  
En hij had gelijk… Raven voelde zich beter. Ze voelde zich veilig en beschermd in zijn armen. Voor haar moesten er geen woorden meer worden gezegd, want ze wist dat hij haar op éen of andere manier wel begreep en dat hij alles zou doen om haar gelukkig te zien.

Hij nam haar mee naar de zetel waar hij eerst in zat en zette haar op zijn schoot met haar gezicht naar hem gekeerd. Hij hief enkele haarlokken op waardoor haar hoofdwonde zichtbaar werd… ze staarde naar de grond.  
Met zijn vingertippen genas hij haar wonde geconcentreerd. "Je hoeft je niet te schamen Raven; ik weet wat er gebeurd is en hij heeft al geboet."  
"Maar… misschien was het mijn schuld. Ik ben hier binnengekomen; en ik kon mezelf echt niet meer onder controle houden. Ik wou bij jou zijn, omdat ik me dan beter voel; maar je was er niet en… ik heb me afgereageerd op een voetenbankje… en op Benno."  
"Het geeft niet, Benno had jou niet zo mogen vastgrijpen. Heb je je ook afgereageerd op… Potter?" Hij sprak de naam uit als een hardnekkig vuil; gelukkig had ze het niet gehoord.  
Raven keek hem aan met een gezicht van hoe weet jij dat nu.  
"Neen… ik ben per ongeluk tegen hem opgebotst toen ik hier weggevlucht ben. Het ging echt niet meer, en ik heb hem alles verteld in de Kamer van Hoge Nood." Draco's ogen gingen wijd open toen hij haar laatste vijf woorden hoorde… Potje was hem toch niet op het spoor?! Onmogelijk!

"Draco? Is er iets? Je ziet er wat bleek uit!"  
"Ik mankeer niets schat."  
"Je hoeft je ècht geen zorgen te maken! Er is niets gebeurd hoor ofzo."  
Draco glimlachte en gaf haar een kus op haar mond. Haar lippen smaakten naar zout door haar tranen.  
"Natuurlijk niet. Niemand komt aan het bezit van een Malfidus."  
Hij opende zijn mond een klein beetje zodat hij met zijn tong langs haar lippen kon gaan; en de smaak van haar tranen kon doen verdwijnen.  
Raven voelde hoe ze helemaal warm werd vanbinnen en maakte een teleurstellend geluidje toen hij stopte.  
"Schat, je zou beter gaan slapen. Morgenvroeg moet je er weer uit om naar Perkamentus te gaan."  
"Je hebt gelijk…" Zei ze en keek naar de trap die naar de meisjesslaapzalen leidde.

Hij hielp haar op en droeg haar richting de trap. Net toen hij haar wilde neerzetten kneep ze in zijn armen.  
"Draco; blijf alsjeblieft bij mij vannacht." Draco die helemaal uit de lucht kwam gevallen wist niet meteen goed wat te antwoorden. Maar toen hij niet vond wat hij zeggen wou, en zij hem nog steeds doordringend aankeek; besloot hij niet te praten maar te handelen.  
Geconcentreerd droeg hij haar de trappen op terwijl haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkas lag.  
"Het allerlaatste deel" Fluisterde ze.  
Hij liep zo stil mogelijk langs de vele deuren en kamers. Hier en daar hoorde hij gegiechel en gepraat achter de deuren. Blijkbaar waren zij niet de enigen die op dit late uur nog wakker waren.

Draco stapte de laatste kamer binnen en merkte dat Raven een kamer voor haar alleen had.

"Als je je even wilt opfrissen, de badkamer is de tweede deur links. Ik ga me terwijl omkleden." Hij knikte ietwat eerbiedig naar Raven als teken dat hij haar keuze respecteerde. Jezelf niet meteen willen prijsgeven… zo hoort het dacht hij; hoewel hij soms brandde van verlangen. Hij grijnsde bij de gedachte alleen al en ging de badkamer binnen.

Even later had hij zich opgefrist en zijn gewaad zorgvuldig over de stoel naast het bad gehangen. Zoals de etiquette het hem opdroeg klopte hij op de deur.  
Er kwam geen antwoord. Hij legde even zijn oor te luisteren tegen de houten zwarten deur; maar hoorde niets. "Raven?" Weer niets.  
Voorzichtig draaide hij de deurknop open en stak zijn hoofd naar binnen. Al gauw zag hij haar op het hemelbed liggen en ging ernaartoe.  
De dag had een hoge tol geëist, want Raven lag vast in slaap. Helemaal opgerold in haar parelgrijze pyjama.  
Draco ging naast het bed staan en keek vertederd naar zijn vriendin.  
Het zachte blauwe maanlicht viel door het raam en omringde haar als een veilige cocon. Ze zag er zo vredig uit, maar de sporen van pijn en verdriet waren nog steeds goed te zien.

"Raven… je verdient zoveel beter dan dit alles. Je bent zo goed voor iedereen; terwijl ik bekend sta als iemand die anderen inferieur vind. Je hebt al zoveel verloren, en zelf met àl het geld dat ik bezit, alle huizen, en land kan ik je niets teruggeven. Ik kan genezen met mijn handen; maar ik kan je pijn niet wegnemen. Geloof me; het wordt beter, dat verzeker ik je!"

Hij dacht aan de opdracht die Voldemort hem gegeven had en alles wat er bij kwam te zien. Hij moest Perkamentus vermoorden… en Raven wist er nog altijd niets over.  
"We zullen nog even moeten doorbijten… en daarna komen we er wel. Hoe moeilijk het ook is. Want jij bent een speciaal iemand, en ik zou niet weten wat ik nu zonder jou zou doen. De voorbije maanden, heb je een compleet nieuwe wereld voor mij geopend. Jij laat me oprecht lachen en emoties voelden die ik nog nooit eerder gevoeld heb. In deze wereld ben je misschien een klein wezentje, maar in mijn wereld ben je iemand groots, want jij hebt mij getoond hoe goed het is om van een ander te houden. Toch zover ik goed kan zijn, want ik mag niet vergeten wie ik ben."

Hij zuchtte diep; want in zijn hart wist hij dat hij die woorden nooit zou kunnen uitspreken mocht ze wakker zijn. Hij zou nooit in staat zijn haar te geven wat hij haar wou geven, en dat kwetste hem.  
Ze bewoog lichtjes, waardoor zijzelf opnieuw al zijn aandacht had. Voorzichtig kroop hij naast haar in bed en legde het deken wat hoger zodat ze geen kou kon vatten. Draco ging met zijn buik tegen haar rug aan liggen, legde zijn linkerarm rond haar middel en glimlachte toen hij haar zijn naam hoorde mompelen in haar slaap.  
"Slaap zacht mijn prinses" Fluisterde hij en kuste haar schouder. "Vannacht zal er niets je overkomen… Daar zal ik wel voor zorgen."


End file.
